Time Heals
by K9 Block
Summary: This is a prequel to my story A Life Once Shared... You don't need to read it first but it can be found here.    In the past I have always written Rose and John as very much in love but I seriously doubt it would have been like that immediately so this is
1. Chapter 1

This is a prequel to my story A Life Once Shared... You don't need to read it first but it can be found here.

In the past I have always written Rose and John as very much in love but I seriously doubt it would have been like that immediately so this is me exploring what might have happened after events on that beach at Bad Wolf Bay.

I'm not greatly enamoured with it but I've done my best. It's still a work in progress so you may have to be patient with me further down the line.

I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter One

He was gone.

Gone and it hadn't looked like he was planning on ever coming back. But she'd crossed worlds for him! Risked her life over and over and for what?

As she thought those words she felt a hand slip in to her own. She held on to him but she didn't understand why. She looked at him and then back to the spot the TARDIS had been stood on. She felt a single tear track down her face and angrily brushed it aside. He didn't want her and had left her with this… thing, a half breed, a mongrel creation born from him and Donna.

She shook her hand free and looked back at… well him. But he wasn't him.

The silence was broken by Jackie,

"So what do we call him then? Doctor?"

"No!" replied Rose instantly, "He isn't the Doctor."

"But we have to call him something!"

"Whatever, don't you have to call Dad or something?"

"Whatever? What do you mean Whatever?"

"I mean we can call him Whatever, but you need to call Dad and get him to send someone here and Tony needs picking up too."

The man they were talking about as if he wasn't even there had had enough. When he spoke it was in a low voice and with just a hint of menace lacing his words.

"You will not call me Whatever. You will not speak about me as if I am not here and after what I just said to you you can at least look at me when I speak to you!" The last words were said in anger and Rose took a step back from him. Shock was evident on her face and he immediately regretted his tone.

He said more softly,

"I meant… Just call me John."

He turned from them both and lowered his long body to the sand and held his head in his hands.

"Is he alright?" Jackie asked Rose.

Rose shrugged, "Call Dad Mum."

She did but she kept glancing at John, he was rubbing his temples and looked utterly exhausted and defeated. She reasoned that he would come back to the mansion with them and feel better after food and a good sleep. She looked again at her daughter. Why was she avoiding looking at him? Couldn't she see what they had given her?

She approached Rose after speaking with Pete.

"We'll need to book ourselves in to a hotel for tonight but he'll have someone to us in the morning and Tony's fine. You should check on him."

"What do I say to him?"

"Just ask him if he's OK… he doesn't look that well."

Rose finally looked at him and she had to agree. Actually now she was looking at him properly she felt a pang of regret at how she had spoken of him. He looked like shit. Well what she could see of him. His head was in his hands and he was shaking. Was he crying?

She approached him and touched his shoulder,

"Hey."

His head jerked up and he winced at the sudden movement. He wasn't crying but pain was etched on his face. He lowered his head to his hands again without speaking.

"Um John? Is it John?"

He didn't answer. So she continued,

"We need to get off the beach, the tide is coming in and you'll get a wet behind sitting there. John?"

He raised his head and rose to his feet unsteadily.

"You don't look very well John." And then to Jackie, "We need to get to a hotel fast, he's not well."

"I think there is one a short walk away. I remember it from the last time we were here."

Rose bowed her head but extended a hand to John,

"Let me help you."

He tried to spit that he didn't need her help but the pain in his head chose that moment to intensify and he fell to his knees with a cry of undisguised agony.

"Mum! Help me!"

Jackie knelt directly in front of John and gently pulled his hands away from his head. If Rose was unable to show this man some compassion she would have to do it.

"John listen to me the pain in your head do you know what it is?"

"Yes." whispered John. "It's the metacrisis. My head… too much stuff in my head."

"What can we do to help you? Pain killers?"

"No, no I need to sleep. Let my head try and resolve this without my interference. Oh God Donna!"

Rose was instantly alert,

"Donna? Will this be happening to her?"

"Yes." John groaned, "He'll have to… wipe… her. Oh God I can't stand it!"

"Yes you can. We are going to get you to somewhere you can sleep. Rose get on one side, I'll go to the other." and then to John "We'll carry you if we have to, come on."

Between them they managed the mile from the sea front to a small family run hotel. As soon as they entered the lobby Rose steered John to a chair which he fell in to while Jackie made a reservation for them for the night. When she returned she spoke in a whisper to Rose,

"They've only got one room left and it's a family room so we'll just have to manage and share."

Several minutes later and they had manhandled John in to the room. The proprietor had quizzed them as to John's condition and Jackie had fobbed him off with stories of the Mother of all Migraines. It was the closest she could get to the truth without using words like alien and metacrisis.

Rose stared down at him dispassionately before turning to her Mother,

"When will we be able to leave?"

"I don't know love, Dad said tomorrow morning but it really depends on how he is."

"I'm going for a walk. I'll bring some fish and chips back for us."

"You don't want to stay with him?"

"He isn't him Mum; he's John or whatever he wants to be called. Anyway he isn't the Doctor. You can stay and play nursemaid if you like."

"Rose I don't understand you. Go. I'll stay with him."

When Rose left Jackie did her best to make John comfortable. She pulled off his converse and removed his suit trousers and jacket. She left on his boxers and t shirt and wet a hand towel with cold water which she wiped his exposed skin down with before draping it across his forehead. That seemed to soothe him and she stayed with him as he fell in to a light sleep.

Chapter Two

Rose left the hotel and walked aimlessly along the sea front. She thought if she kept going long enough she was bound to come to a chippie soon enough and then she'd have to go back.

She knew her Mother didn't understand and she wasn't sure she did either. John wasn't him and it was him that she loved. But he had rejected her. Told her no and told her to look after John.

What had John meant about too much stuff in his head and wiping Donna? If he had too much stuff in his head how would he resolve that? She smiled as she remembered the Doctor hitting his head and saying he was thick and needed a bigger head. Her smile faded as she thought of what needing a bigger head might mean for John. He couldn't grow a bigger head and there was no one here available to *wipe* him... Whatever that meant.

Whatever, had she really said call him Whatever. Her cheeks burned as she remembered her words to Jackie but he wasn't the Doctor and she loved the Doctor… but he had refused her.

She sighed; she was going around in circles. He was gone and she was left with John. She didn't have to love him but she could at least help her Mother look after him. He was obviously in pain.

Finally she found that she had walked in to the small sea side town and alongside a takeaway chippie she found a convenience store. Despite what John had said she picked up some pain killers. She figured they couldn't hurt unless of course they were Aspirin; would John be allergic to those too? She decided that today wasn't the time to find out and after paying for her purchases she picked up some food before walking back the way she had come.

She was almost back when her phone rang she answered it and before she'd even said hello she could hear Jackie,

"Rose where are you? Get back here now! I don't know what's going on with John but it isn't good!"

"Alright calm down I'm almost there." She flipped her phone shut and ran the rest of the way back. She flew past the dumbstruck night clerk and up the stairs and to their room. When she burst through the door her mouth dropped open at the scene before her. All of John's visible skin was flushed and covered by raised bumps that looked like a nettle rash and he was clearly having trouble breathing, his breath was coming in short gasps and his breathing rate was rapid.

Rose looked at an open packet of pills on the table by the bed and spoke sharply.

"What are those?"

"Only aspirin I thought they might help with his pain."

Rose's eyes went wide.

"Call an ambulance!"

"What?"

"Call an ambulance Mum! The Doctor is allergic to aspirin it would seem he is too."

As Jackie did as she asked Rose moved to John. He looked terrified, his eyes were wide and he was trying to talk.

She hushed him but he was determined to speak and Rose turned to Jackie,

"Mum have you got one of Tony's inhalers on you?"

"Yes." she passed it to Rose whilst holding on the line to the ambulance controllers. "The ambulance is on its way but I have to hold the line."

Rose spoke as calmly as she could to John.

"Listen to me. You're allergic to Aspirin, just like the Doctor but an ambulance is coming. I'm going to put this pump in your mouth and I'll press it when you breathe in OK?"

He nodded and she did as she had told him. She depressed the plunger as he gasped in and after a few pumps his breathing became slightly calmer. Rose could hear the wail of the ambulance's siren as it approached and reassured John that it was on its way.

He was trying to speak and she took the pump away from his mouth momentarily. As the ambulance men barrelled in to the room he spoke,

"I love you. Rose I love you. If…"

She was moved aside as an oxygen mask was placed over his face.

Several hours had passed and both Jackie and Rose were seated outside John's room. Jackie had insisted that he be treated privately she told Rose that as she had caused the problem she would fix it. When the doctor finally emerged he asked to speak to John's next of kin.

"Um he doesn't have one." answered Rose.

"Who had him brought here?"

"We did."

"And you know him how?"

"Friends, just friends. Can you tell us how he is?"

"He's lucky. He had a very severe reaction we will need to keep him with us overnight and he will need to see his own doctor as soon as possible and get himself prescribed some emergency medication to carry around with him from now on. You didn't know he had an allergy?"

"Mum didn't I thought he might, his… brother does."

"Brother? Then he has a next of kin."

"He um… he died."

"I'm sorry to hear that. He's an adult we can discharge him tomorrow but he will need some looking after for a few days. I've prescribed some pain medication for his headache."

"Can we see him?"

"Yes but he's sleeping and probably will now until the morning."

The doctor left and Rose and Jackie went in to his room.

"What do we do with him Mum?"

"Didn't you hear him? John and that doctor fella?"

Rose shook her head.

"Well that doctor said John will need looking after so he's coming home with you and me tomorrow and back in the hotel room John told you he loved you and I'm sure that is what he said on the beach too right before you kissed him."

"Mum I…"

"Don't say it Rose. He needs you. Please try…."

"I can't. I'm going back to the hotel."

"I don't understand what is going on in your head. You asked to see him and then you won't stay."

"I need time."

"Tonight he thought he didn't have any and he told you he loved you."

Rose nodded.

"Please don't push me. I need to think."

"I'm staying here. You go and think but don't leave it too long."

Chapter Three

Rose walked slowly back to the hotel and answered the night clerks rather nosey questions. Rose didn't mind too much, she doubted that it was every night an ambulance crew came crashing unannounced in to the hotel and whisked a guest off to hospital. A bit of excitement, even of that nature, would have to make the graveyard shift go faster.

As she closed the door to the room behind her she leant against it and shuddered at her mind using the word graveyard. What had happened tonight in the room could have so easily ended up with her and her family in a graveyard burying a man she didn't know but who had professed twice now that he loved her.

She shook her head to dispel the dark thoughts and moved to tidy and straighten the room out. Where John had lain was still damp with his sweat and as she rearranged the sheets she caught his scent. It caught in her throat and made her stop in her tracks. He smelt good. He smelt of him after a long and hard run. Her mind drifted back to the many times she had run with him; but he was gone, he'd left her, sealed her away in a different universe. If that didn't tell her he just wasn't in to her what would? She laughed softly even as a tear formed and slid slowly down her cheek.

The problem was she didn't know John but he knew her. He had all of the Doctor's memories of her but she had none of him because he wasn't the Doctor. She'd try and explain that to her Mother when she went back to the hospital in the morning.

She undressed slowly and showered before climbing in to the tiny single bed in the room. It was designed for a child to use but she didn't feel right using the bed John had lain on. He'd been in so much pain first with his head and then later when he hadn't been able to breathe due to the anaphylaxis he'd been so scared. She knew the hospital would be able to sort that condition out quickly but his head was another matter. Rose doubted that any doctor here would be able to help John with what his human brain now contained. John had said something abut having to wipe Donna's brain, she was afraid of what that might mean and when John was lucid she'd ask him about it. Finally she fell asleep.

Her phone trilling shrilly woke her and she answered it sleepily,

"Yeah?"

"Rose?"

"Mum yes, how are you?"

"Tired. Unlike you I haven't had any sleep. But the doctor says John can be discharged so we'll be arriving soon in a taxi and then when Pete's men get here we can get off home."

"How is he?"

"He's asking for you and he's in a lot of pain with his head but they say it's just a migraine and they've given him medication for it. We'll take him to out doctor if it doesn't improve at home."

"Tell him I'm looking forward to seeing him."

"I won't if that is a lie."

"It's not a lie Mum. It's just he has an advantage over me. He knows me and I don't know him."

"He's the Doctor Rose."

"He isn't but he has his memories so like I said he has me at a disadvantage."

"He doesn't mean to."

"I know. So yes I am looking forward to seeing him and getting to know him as well."

"I'll tell him that then. Please be gentle Rose he doesn't look well."

"Mum I will. Just get him here OK?"

"Yes love. See you soon."

Rose killed the connection and sighed heavily. She knew her Mother had expected her to fall in to John's arms and make a life with him and maybe she would but not yet. He was a stranger to her but she would at least try. She owed Jackie that if nobody else. It was Jackie who had supported her when she'd begun looking for the Doctor. It had been Jackie who had persuaded Pete to let her do what she needed to and use the Dimension Cannon so she owed her at least the time to try and make it work with John.

Chapter Four

When Jackie arrived she knocked smartly on the door and Rose was alarmed at how ill John still looked. He was leaning heavily on Jackie and his eyes were red rimmed and unfocussed. Rose immediately moved to his other side and took some of his weight from Jackie.

"It's a good job he's so thin or I'd never have made it along the corridor."

As they eased him down on to the bed Rose spoke,

"Should he even be upright? He looks terrible."

"They say he's not in any danger but he still has a shocking headache."

Rose knelt down in front of where John was seated on the bed and asked him,

"John can you hear me?"

He whispered, "Yes."

"You're in pain what can we do to help?"

"They gave me pain killers."

"But they aren't working are they?"

"No."

"And they won't will they?"

"No."

"What do you need?"

"Him."

"He isn't here."

"I know."

"So what can we do?"

"Sleep."

Rose stood up and lowered John gently to the mattress and pillows,

"Sleep then. I'll wake you when our ride arrives."

She sat down next to Jackie on the other bed in the room and sighed.

"You don't look so good either Mum."

"I'm just tired."

"You didn't sleep at all?"

"A little but hospital chairs aren't very comfortable."

"I'm sorry I left."

"So am I."

"No I mean it. I'm sorry I left I should have stayed."

"Yes you should have."

"I just needed time."

"So you keep saying. What did he mean when he said he needed him?"

"He needs the Doctor to do whatever he did to Donna to him."

"What did he do to Donna?"

"I don't know but John said something about wiping her."

"Wiping her?"

"I don't know Mum. All I do know is the Doctor isn't here so he can't do anything to John."

"Well he seems to think sleep will help."

"I think that is only because he can't feel it when he is asleep. When will the car be here?"

"Soon love, your Dad said soon."

Rose sighed and went back to watching John. Some time later the room's phone rang to let them know that their driver was here to take them to the air strip and the private jet that would take them back home to England and the mansion.

The journey was hard on John as the pressure made the pain in his head worse. Rose spent the whole flight with his head in her lap massaging his temples and holding wrapped ice blocks to his head which gave him some relief.

Pete had been told by Jackie that John would need a room of his own and he had had the room adjoining Rose's made up for him. After he had helped John to undress and shower he got him in to bed.

Pete was about to leave when Rose knocked at the door. When Pete opened it she asked,

"Is he awake?"

"He is for now but he says he needs to sleep again."

"It's all he's done since…."

"Since the Doctor left him with you?"

She nodded sadly.

"I don't know what to do Dad." Tears were close and Pete knew that.

"For now all we can do is look after him. Neither of us knows or understands what is going on and I'm not even sure he knows either but he told me no doctors and that he can sort this out himself."

"And if he can't?"

"If he can't then I can't see him being with us for long."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't speak for him but if I were in as much pain as he is and I could see no end to it…"

"Dad don't."

"I'm sorry, we'll look after him. He'll get through it you'll see."

Pete left and Rose moved to John's bed. He was sleeping but murmuring as he slept. She could make out the odd word, hand, dalek and her own name. He was dreaming about what they had just done. Maybe his brain was processing it and he'd be OK. Maybe she'd get a chance to get to know him. She raised her hand and brushed a lock of hair away from his face before pressing her palm to his forehead. He was hot and she moved to the rooms en suite to rinse a wash cloth in cold water.

A crashing noise alerted her to something going on in the room. She opened the door and her eyes widened in alarm. John was awake and had pushed all that had been on his bedside cabinet to the floor.

She coughed to alert him to her presence and then immediately wished she hadn't. His eyes swung to her and all she could see on his face was anger. Boiling, bitter rage. He snarled at her and rose unsteadily to his feet. She wanted to slam the door in his face, bolt it and hide until whatever had possessed him left but she couldn't move. She was literally rooted to the spot with fear.

He moved towards her his hand raised and she cowered away from him raising her own hands to protect herself but at the last moment he chose to hit the wall. He pounded it repeatedly until he had punched through the dry wall. His knuckles were glistening with blood and what was left of the wall was spattered with it as well.

Rose moved aside and circled around him moving slowly towards the rooms exit. When she reached it she fumbled with the key and opened the door to exit before locking it behind her.

What to do? She couldn't just leave him but if she went back in she was sure to be injured. She considered calling for help but feared what seeing John like this would mean for his recovery here and with nowhere else to send him she made the decision to re enter the room.

He'd stopped hitting the wall and was now seated on the floor and nursing his clearly broken hand. Rose spoke as calmly as she was able to,

"John, let me see your hand."

"No." The word had been spat at her.

"You're hurt. Let me at least clean it."

"NO! If it wasn't for this hand I wouldn't be here. You'd have him and Donna would be… Donna would still be brilliant."

Rose dropped to a crouch, she was still a distance away but she wanted to pose no threat to him so she dropped down to his level.

"We'd all be dead without you. Everything would be. The daleks would have won."

"That was Donna."

"And without you Donna would have died with the TARDIS."

"Born in battle. I was born in battle and I committed genocide, that's what he said but what choice did I have Rose? What choice did I have?" His voice had grown to a wail.

"Your hand, please let me look at your hand." she had crawled closer to him and stretched her own hand out to him as if he was a frightened, timid dog.

"NO! It needs to go!" as he had said that he stood and tore at the destroyed wall until he had a sharp edged section in his other hand. Without a moments hesitation he slashed at his wrist. His flesh ripped and Rose screamed as he dropped unconscious to the floor.

Chapter Five

For a second she stood rooted to the spot but then her first aid training kicked in. She dropped to her knees and checked that he was breathing and had a pulse then she ran to the bathroom and grabbed towels with which to staunch the flow of blood and wrapped them around his wrist before screaming at the top of her lungs for help.

Jackie was the first in to the room and she paled when she saw the previously white towel red with blood.

"Mum just sit down and call an ambulance."

Pete arrived moments behind his wife.

"Dad don't let Tony see this." He nodded and backed away closing the door behind him. Once Jackie had made the call and an ambulance was on the way she told Pete to expect the emergency vehicle and went back to Rose.

John was still out cold and still bleeding heavily. Rose had added as many towels as the room contained and she then tore a strip off a pillow case and tied it as tight as she could around John's arm. Jackie had taken in the state of the room and asked,

"Did you argue?"

"No I.. No he was asleep but quite warm so I went to get a cool cloth and when I came back he'd thrown all the stuff off his cabinet on the floor and then he did that." she pointed to the wall.

"And he cut himself punching the wall?"

"Yes, no… Oh Mum!" she broke down in tears as they heard the wail of the sirens approaching the mansion. They made way for the paramedics who stabilised John for his journey to hospital. They didn't ask what had happened and just quietly worked on their patient. When Rose was asked if she wanted to ride in the ambulance with John Jackie interrupted and said,

"No I'll drive you."

They left immediately behind the ambulance but it soon lost them as it sped through red lights and traffic.

Jackie broke the silence that had fallen between them,

"It wasn't an accident was it?"

Rose shook her head and whispered, "No."

"What happened love?"

"He was talking about being born in battle and committing genocide, he asked me what choice he had had and he is right there had been no choice it was them of everyone else you, me and him included."

Jackie probed gently, "And?"

"And I asked to look at his hand. It's broken Mum and it was all bloody I just wanted to see what he had done to it you know? And he said it had to go and he stood up and grabbed a piece of the dry wall off and… and…"

"… and he cut himself with it." finished Jackie quietly.

"Yes and then he…" Rose swallowed, "and then he passed out. What do I tell them when they ask what happened?"

"DIY accident and your Dad will make sure the press get that story too."

Rose covered her face with her hands and bowed her head,

"I hadn't even thought of the press… They'll have a field day.

"Not if it's handled properly. We need to go inside Rose."

"Time to face the music."

"It'll be OK."

When Rose announced who she was and who she was here with she was presented with a myriad of forms to complete on John's behalf. She did her best and fudged the answers she didn't know. Pete had already said he would be providing John with an identity through Torchwood now she would have some names and dates to give him to cover their tracks.

When his wound had been cleaned and stitched he was free to leave. His hand and wrist were heavily bandaged and supported in a sling and he had been given more pain killers.

"You could open a pharmacy." joked Jackie.

"Mum don't." And then to John, "Are you ready to come home?"

When he didn't reply she asked again,

"John are you ready to come home?"

"You don't want me there."

"Yes we do. Tell him Rose."

"I was dumped on you. The murderer, dumped on you to be made better like I'm not good enough already. I need making better. He'd have done the same. It was kill or be killed."

"He'd have warned them." muttered Rose.

"Oh yes that would be right, warn a Dalek! Now Daleks be good chaps and would you mind awfully not destroying the whole of creation?"

"This isn't helping." added Jackie quietly.

"No it isn't but sarcasm is all I've got right now."

Rose spoke next,

"How's your head?"

"Too small for what it's trying to contain... which explains the pain."

"You don't seem to be in pain now."

"Now I have it under control."

"John we need you to come home with us."

"And I will… for now."

Rose didn't question further and they all three left together after making appointments at the hospitals fracture clinic for John.

When they arrived back at the mansion Rose followed John upstairs. Pete had had the wall patched and the room had been cleaned and fresh linen dressed the bed. Rose moved forwards to help John get ready for bed.

"Let me give you a hand." she covered her mouth as she realised her gaffe, "I'm sorry."

"I don't need your help or for you to stay and watch me."

"I think you do." the words slipped out before Rose could stop them.

John retorted angrily,

"I'm not a child!"

"No you're not a child; you're days old; you're an infant. An infant who is capable of attempting suicide."

"I wasn't…"

"Well what were you doing then? Cos that is what it looked like to me! You slashed your wrist with a lump of dry wall!"

"I wasn't trying to kill myself."

"What then?"

"I was trying to exorcise him. He's in my head. I can feel him in here everything he is and ever was it's all in here and it hurts… It hurts so much. I love you, he loves you so I love you but I love you for me not because he does. And you love him but all you got was me, the consolation prize. You're the runner up Rose and I'm the prize. You get me to make me better. You get me to make me see the error of my genocidal ways. But tell me Rose what should I have done? What would he have really done? Given them a chance and then what? Cos they'd have turned that chance down you have to know that and then what hmmm? Then what?"

"I don't know but I do know one thing you're not the consolation prize and I'm no runner up."

"That's two things." He winced.

"Yes it is, and you're in pain and you need more sleep and I'm staying here until you are at least asleep. Oh and please do me a favour… if you want to hit something again make it your pillow."

He smiled gently and allowed Rose to remove his shoes before he lay himself down on the bed.

"I can't make you change your mind?"

"No you can't and we'll talk some more in the morning…. Go to sleep."


	2. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Rose seated herself on the floor at the foot of his bed, her back against the divan and waited.

She thought about what John had said about being a consolation prize and her having won him. She hadn't felt like a winner when the TARDIS had dematerialised leaving them both standing on the beach.

Her mind wandered to what he had said about being a murderer. He wasn't one of those but the Doctor had said he had committed genocide. Had he? And if he had had he had a choice? Rose couldn't see one. If he hadn't wiped them out then the whole of creation would have been destroyed, everything, not just one race but all life everywhere. That Neutrino beam had been set to go everywhere and destroy everything it touched. Wouldn't doing nothing have been condoning that? Wouldn't it have been condoning mass murder on an unimaginable scale? And if he had been able to give them a chance he had to know they wouldn't have taken it. Nothing and no one ever did. No one ever listened to him when it mattered. When he chose his words with such finite care and used them so sparingly so there could be no misunderstanding his intent… no one ever listened.

John moving and murmuring in his sleep brought her back to the present and she rose silently to do what she had been planning to do so many hours before; get a wash cloth to press to his forehead. She moved to the opposite side of his bed and knelt on it before pressing the cool cloth gently to his head. His brow had been furrowed but as the cold soothed his skin his face had relaxed back in to sleep.

His pain bothered her. Why would the Doctor leave the way he had when he must have known this would happen to John? He could have stayed to help him ho he SHOULD have stayed to help him and his leaving the way he had suddenly struck Rose as cruel and callous.

Wouldn't he have known the turmoil that would be present in John's head? Her mind immediately threw an excuse for him to her. Maybe he didn't know. After all a Time Lord/Human Metacrisis might have never happened before. But even if he hadn't known this would happen he must have known that telling John he had committed genocide would cause him immense emotional pain.

She left the cloth on John's head and decided to lie down next to him. There was plenty of room and she was tired as well. She lay and listened to his deep and even breathing and felt herself slide away and in to sleep.

When she woke again night had fallen and the room was cast in the ghostly glow of the moon that was coming in through the uncovered window. Rose pushed herself up and saw that someone had left her a makeshift supper to eat. She smiled when she thought of her Mum sneaking in to leave her food. She was hungry though and thinking back she couldn't remember when she'd last eaten so after using the rooms en suite she ate her unconventional dinner.

The cloth had slipped off John's head and was now warm and dry. She pressed her hand gently to his forehead and was relieved to find he was pleasantly warm rather than feverish. He looked relaxed and peaceful and she hoped that sleep was affording his brain the time it needed to heal itself. She smiled as the phrase *physician heal thyself* ran through her mind and the frowned at herself. John wasn't the Doctor or any type of doctor for that matter, but she still hoped his brain was healing.

When she'd finished eating she slipped off the bed and crept downstairs to the kitchens were she dealt with her plate before retiring to her own room. She quickly showered and changed in to her pyjamas before climbing in to her own bed. She lay down and waited for sleep to creep over her.

An hour later and she was still wide awake so she decided to read for a while and see if that would help. Her mind refused to allow her to concentrate and she left her bed and she drew her heavy drapes back and stood looking at the night sky. The moonlight had bathed the grounds of the mansion and given the whole place an ethereal glow and she was suddenly taken with the idea of walking out there and breathing in the cool night air.

She slipped on a zip up jacket over her pyjamas and forced her sockless feet in to a pair of trainers and silently descended the stairs for a second time before opening the heavy front door and stepping outside.

The gravel on the driveway was too noisy for the hour and she moved as fast as she dared to walk on the grassed pathways. It was cool outside but she wasn't cold and she made her way to the apple orchard. She loved it here. It was one of her favourite parts of the estate. The smell of the blossom in spring, and the baby fruit in the summer, and then as it ripened in the autumn made her glad to be alive.

She turned and looked back towards the house and picked out her bedroom window. Her eyes wandered to John's window and she saw that his drapes were also still pulled back. He desperately needed sleep so she decided to go back inside and pull them across so that the morning light wouldn't disturb him too early.

As quietly as she could she opened his door and stepped inside his room before silently pressing his door closed behind her. Before she closed the curtains she watched him sleep and again checked his temperature with the back of her hand. He was warm, warmer than the Doctor should be but just right for the human physiology that this version of him held in his DNA.

When she'd closed the curtains she turned and waited until her eyes grew accustomed to the light and she crossed to him and pressed her lips gently to his. She inhaled as she touched him and was suddenly filled with an urge to hold him.

She told herself that it was so that she could keep an eye on him and soothe him if he had bad dreams… but she wasn't even convincing herself. As she slid between his sheets and took him in her arms she told herself again, 'This is just so I can look after him. I'm doing what the Doctor told me to. I'm making him better.'


	3. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

When John woke up he groaned slightly, he still had a headache. Granted it wasn't as bad as before but he was starting to wonder if he'd always have a headache. He moved and groaned again. His hand really hurt as did his wrist. He glanced up at the wall that he had vented his frustrations on and sighed. He was embarrassed. It was then that he realised he wasn't alone. Rose was in the bed with him and asleep.

He slid out of the bed and just looked at her. What was she doing in there? When he'd gone to sleep she had been sitting on the floor but now here she was in his bed! Did she want him to make the first move? God how he loved her but he knew she didn't feel that way about him… yet. Or did she? Had she climbed in to bed to try and arouse him but failed? He could feel himself stirring but didn't really know quite what to do about it. Well no he knew what sex was. After all he had all of the Doctor's memories crammed in his head; that was why he had this seemingly permanent throbbing in his head.

Absent mindedly he rubbed his good hand across his stiffening shaft. God that felt good! He looked at Rose again, her hair was fanned out across the pillow and she was snoring softly. God she was beautiful! He stroked himself again and felt his lengthening shaft thicken as he did so. He wanted nothing more that to ram himself home inside her velvet depths but this wasn't the time.

"Timing mate, your timing sucks."

His hand hadn't left his shaft in several seconds and now he found he was alternatively stroking and pulling on himself. He was going to make a mess if he didn't stop, but oh God he didn't want to stop.

He made his way to the rooms en suite and carefully closed the door behind him. He leant his back against it and continued to explore his body. Although his right hand was bandaged the fingers were free and he stroked and teased his nipples as his left hand worked harder and harder on his cock. He kicked off his boxers, groaned and dropped to his knees. He was almost at a fever pitch and as he looked down at his engorged, swollen cock he said Rose's name aloud.

At first he said it almost reverently but in seconds he was gasping her name in time to his rhythmic ministrations until he exploded across the tiled floor. Her name had torn from his lips and seconds later she appeared behind him.

"John!" Her first cry had been one of alarm. She had imagined he had been taken ill and needed help but now… Now she saw he had been, well the polite term was exploring his body but that wasn't what she said.

"You've been thinking of me and w*nking?" Her tone was one of disgust and John grabbed his boxers in an effort to hide his embarrassment.

"I… I… You were in my bed! Asleep, next to me… I…"

"And you thought that meant you could do this?"

"No, I… I thought about waking you but you don't love me and I love you so much. Rose I was watching you and well it got a bit out of hand."

"You were watching me?"

John nodded.

"You were watching me sleep. I lay down because I was tired. I stayed here in case you needed me, well…" she laughed at her own double entendre "Well it seems as if you did."

"Would saying I'm sorry help?"

"Only if you mean it."

"I'm sorry I've upset you but oh God Rose I love you! And my body, my body… It's never done this before… And it felt good and then I couldn't stop and I'm so sorry."

Rose looked at him sharply as he has said those so familiar words and looking at him kneeling naked on the floor with just his underwear to hide his shame she softened. He looked broken and her body ached to hold him, her Doctor. She knew what she was about to do was wrong but she needed to feel him inside her, her Doctor. To be with him at last. To feel him inside her and rock with him until they both climaxed and he once again showed her the stars.

Moving towards John she knelt down and took his face in her hands. He looked exactly like him. The same beautiful liquid chocolate eyes. The same smattering of freckles. The same great hair that stuck up in all directions when he ruffled it. She stroked her thumbs along his sideburns as she pressed her lips to his. She was still looking at him and when he closed his eyes and parted his lips to allow her access to his tongue she closed her own eyes and let her other senses guide her.

She reached down a hand and tossed his boxers aside before grasping his seed slick cock and massaging his length. He grew swollen fast and she ran her thumb across his tip to spread the fresh pre cum around him.

She still had on her pyjamas and she wriggled out of the bottoms before sliding herself forwards and on to his lap. The bathroom smelt of sex. His scent and hers mixed to produce a heady cocktail. All she wanted was to feel him inside her. She wanted him to open and stretch her like tulip petals and ram himself home inside her. She wanted to shatter in to a million pieces. She wanted to come apart in his arms and for him to do the same so that they might never be able to put each other back together again.

He was as hot for her as she was for him and she could feel him straining at her entrance, all it would take was for her to move forwards and swallow him inside her. She moved and gasped as he filled her up. She began to move on him and at first his movements were mistimed so she twisted his nipples in her fingers to indicate to him when to move with her.

John himself was lost in the moment. Her beautiful fingers told him when to move and he had thrown his left hand behind him as he rocked his body in time with hers. He'd climaxed once already and he just hoped he had the Doctor's stamina as well as his memories and looks.

Rose was ready to climax but she wanted him to come with her and as she gave her final thrust she twisted his nipples until he gasped aloud in a mixture of pleasure and pain before his whole body jerked and he erupted inside her. Rose's muscles spiralled around him, she rose herself on him as her muscles contracted delightfully along his length milking him dry.

As she came back down from her high she opened her eyes and looked straight back in to his; eyes that only expressed love, while she could see in her reflection her own gaze was filled with regrets.


	4. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Rose eased herself off John and grabbed a towel to cover herself as she stood up.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"I'm not." replied John.

"I am so sorry. I… I don't know what to say to you. That was so right but so wrong as well."

"Can't we just work on the so right part? Rose I love you."

Rose closed her eyes and sighed,

"And I love him."

"But I am him! I can make you love me if you give me a chance… please." He was begging and he knew it but he was desperate.

Rose knelt down in front of him and placed her hand on his chest feeling his single human heart beating in his chest.

"You aren't him. You never can be. You have his memories, you have his mannerisms, and you look hauntingly like him but you have to be your own man. Someone will give you the love you deserve."

"There will never be anyone else Rose."

And I'm sorry John but I know how that feels as well. I think I should go. I shouldn't have taken that from you. Your first time should have been with… someone else. If it's any consolation you're good." With those words she hitched the towel around herself and left the room.

John was left sitting on the floor and alone. He sighed deeply. She didn't love him and never would. He had to leave. He had no idea where to go but he had to get away from her. Looking at her every day was too much to bear.

He stood up and stepped straight in to the rooms shower cubicle and cut the water on cold. He washed and stepped out to dry himself and that was when the pain in his head struck him again. He moved to the bed and lay on it with his eyes closed and did his best to fight the wave of nausea washing over him. When he opened his eyes the room seemed to be bent at the edges and it felt as if white hot pokers were drilling in to his skull. With his eyes closed he managed to sit up.

Pain killers, he needed his pain killers. He swallowed two and waited for them to begin to work. Several minutes later he managed to stand and he threw his few belongings in to a backpack. It was almost dawn and he needed to be away from here before the household woke up.

He shouldered his bag and made his way to the stairs. The pain in his head lanced through him again and he grunted as he put his hand out to grip the handrail. He missed and grabbed at fresh air. His last thought before the dark descended was that maybe this would at least stop the pain. The last sound his brain registered was a sickening thud as his head connected with the plaster behind him.

Pete heard something in the night. He had been asleep. What was that? It had sounded like someone falling down the stairs… Tony!

He leapt out of bed and Jackie mumbled sleepily at him,

"Wha's up?"

"Someone fell on the stairs."

"Tony!"

"Or Rose!" he called behind him as he ran out of the room.

Jackie was right behind him and skidded to a halt behind him when he stopped at the head of the stairs,

"Oh my God." He breathed and Jackie looked over his shoulder and gasped.

"I'll fetch Rose."

Pete ran down the stairs to John's prostrate body. John's left leg was bent awkwardly under his body and it clearly had an open fracture. He was bleeding heavily from the back of his head and Pete noted an area of plaster behind where John's body lay that was crazed and cracked. Pete noted the backpack that was lying beside him.

"Where were you going John?" he whispered and then loudly "We need an ambulance now! Jacks! NOW!"

Rose had been in the shower when Jackie had burst in to her en suite. Jackie pulled open the shower cubicle door and threw a towel at her daughter.

"It's John, come with me!"

Rose caught the towel and wrapped it around her soapy body before running after her Mother.

"Jacks get your mobile! We need an ambulance now!"

Jackie darted to her left and ran in to her bedroom, grabbed her phone and dialled 999.

Rose stood at the top of the stairs and stared at John's broken body.

"Is he…?"

"Alive? Yes he is. Help me move him."

"No! Don't move him we don't know what he's done to himself yet."

"Rose he was leaving. But your Mum said…. What the hell happened between you two and what the hell were you doing in the shower at this hour?"

"Dad no questions please, I need to get dressed." she turned and fled back to her room just as her Mother called out,

"The ambulance is on its way."

Rose dried and dressed as fast as she could. Where had he been going and what had he been thinking? One thing was certain this was all her fault. She had hurt him terribly and he had been trying to leave. That much was clear. But he had fallen. Tripped? Or had he deliberately…? No, she shook her head he wouldn't have done that. But he had been trying to leave and that was her fault. If she had left him alone he would, in all likelihood, still be asleep in his bed. She had to make this better.

She could hear the wail of the ambulance sirens roaring up the driveway and resolved that this time she would be travelling in the back with him. This was her fault and she was going to make it better.


	5. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Several hours had passed and John had been admitted and his leg operated on. He had a skull fracture as well. It was a linear fracture and didn't require any surgical intervention but Rose was devastated. She had been waiting in the relative's room and refused to be comforted. She was just waiting. Pete had gone back home to be there for Tony and Jackie was waiting with her. Jackie's patience was wearing thin.

"You realise he was leaving don't you?"

Rose didn't respond, of course she knew he had been leaving he had a backpack with him and had been trying to disappear before anyone was awake.

"Do you want him to leave?"

She hadn't thought she had cared until she saw him lying bloody and broken at the foot of the stairs but in that second the thought that he might be gone had crossed her mind and it had terrified her.

"Rose!"

"What?"

"Have you heard a word I've just said?"

"Yes!"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well do you want him to leave?"

"No."

Jackie spoke more gently,

"Why was he leaving love? Why was he sneaking away?"

Rose sighed and tears welled up in her eyes, she was saved from further explanation by the doctor knocking on and opening the door of the relative's room.

"Mrs Tyler, Miss Tyler," he shook their hands. "John is out of theatre now and will be transferred to his room soon."

"It's a private one like I arranged?" asked Jackie.

The doctor nodded.

"Is he conscious?"

"No not yet but he should regain consciousness in the next few hours. He took a nasty fall and we've had to plate his leg and he will need some physiotherapy afterwards."

"What about the head injury?"

"That is a concern but his brain isn't swollen so I am hopeful he has got away with it."

"Can we see him?" asked Jackie.

"You can wait in his room he will arrive shortly."

The woman thanked the doctor and made their way to John's room.

"Mum you should go home there's nothing you can do here and I want to be here when he wakes up."

"Not before you tell me what happened."

"Mum…"

"No I mean it. What happened to make him want to leave without even saying goodbye?"

"I happened."

"Meaning?"

"I… we… we had sex but I was using him, imagining he was the doctor and he realised that. I told him I could never love him as he deserved to be loved. I told him there would never be anyone for me but the Doctor."

"Oh Rose. Yeah that would do it. Do you still feel that way?"

"I don't know. Seeing him lying there… for a second I thought he was gone and that was terrifying."

Jackie moved forwards to comfort her daughter but Rose put her hands up,

"No Mum. I need to feel this and I need to be here when he wakes up. I need to be alone, please."

Jackie knew when she was defeated and replied,

"OK. I'll get a taxi home but you call us when he wakes up and when you want to come home. Remember you need some rest too OK?"

"I will Mum… and thank you."

Rose sat down and waited in the room. She didn't have long to wait before John was wheeled in in his bed. The nurses fussed about him and it wasn't until they left the room that she got to see him properly.

His leg was raised in a hoist and in plaster from his ankle to beyond his knee and his head was swathed in a bandage with thick padding at the back where he had hit his head. He was deathly pale and his face was puffy and swollen. The nurses had told her his level of consciousness varied and that was largely due to the anaesthetic.

Gently she brushed the tuft of hair over his forehead away and kissed where she had exposed. He moaned softly and she pulled back as if she had been scaled. He was trying to speak but she couldn't hear him so she lowered her ear to just above his mouth. He whispered,

"Thirsty."

His voice was raspy and gruff and she remembered that he would have been intubated so his throat would be dry and sore. She looked on his cabinet and saw a covered jug of water with a sippy cup alongside it. After pouring a cup full out she carefully held it to his lips and tilted it as he sucked from it. He spluttered and she pulled it away saying,

"Not too fast!"

"Throats so sore." he rasped at her.

"That's the tube they used, it'll pass. Now take it slowly." she held the cup to his lips again and waited until he had drained the beaker.

"Better?"

He nodded and spoke again,

"I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as I am. We'll talk when you've had some sleep." She took hold of his hand and squeezed it reassuringly, "I'll be here when you wake up I promise."

John nodded and closed his eyes.

Without letting go of his hand Rose hooked a leg around the chair she had been sitting on before he had been brought back from theatre and pulled it close to his bed. She settled herself in it and laid her head on the edge of his bed. She was going nowhere until he woke up again.


	6. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

When Rose lifted her head again she was surprised to find her Mum deep in conversation with the doctor who was making his rounds.

"You could have woken me!"

"Good morning to you too. I'm just finding out about John."

"How… how is he?"

The doctor replied,

"The leg will heel now that it's plated and plastered but he will require considerable physiotherapy. Your Mother was just saying there is a pool he can use for a lot of that which will help when we are able to discharge him. He's been awake..."

"He has? When? Why didn't anyone wake me? I said I'd be here when he woke up!"

"Rose calm down!" hissed Jackie.

"We didn't wake you because he has been drifting in and out of consciousness and you were sleeping."

"But he was awake before I went to sleep! Why is he drifting? When will he wake up properly?"

"When he is ready to and it's perfectly normal for a patient to be drowsy after a head injury and surgery Miss Tyler."

"But he will alright… won't he?"

"I see no reason why not. He took a nasty fall and the skull fracture indicates considerable force when he fell but the fact that he has been conscious and able to respond to simple requests is very encouraging."

Rose echoed the word questioningly,

"Encouraging?"

"Head injuries are impossible to predict. He may be different. What was he like before the fall?"

Rose shook her head and Jackie also remained silent. The doctor took their silence for shock and added kindly,

"It's been a shock I'm sure but he really should make a full recovery. He's young and in great physical shape… He'll mend. Please feel free to contact me through my secretary but I'll be doing my rounds again tomorrow morning."

"How long before he can come home?" asked Jackie.

"Once he is fully conscious and able to get around on crutches we can discharge him in to the care of the physiotherapists. It shouldn't be long."

When the doctor left Rose sank back in to her chair and sighed,

"This is all my fault."

"Don't say that."

"But it is. If I hadn't…"

"I can't say you are blameless but he didn't have to try and leave in secret. He should have stayed and at least talked to us."

"He was hurt… by me."

"You said but he should have stayed."

A low moan made both women turn to face John.

"Mum please let me be alone with him."

"Don't upset him."

Rose looked hurt and replied sharply,

"Yeah right, Mum please leave us alone."

Jackie was about to retort when John moaned more loudly and Rose moved to his side. She waited until Jackie had closed the door behind her until she spoke,

"I'm here are you in any pain?"

"A little."

"You have a pump here to use. You can self administer pain relief but it won't let you overdose, it's very clever. Shall I press it?"

"Yes please."

Rose pressed the button and waited several minutes until John spoke again.

"It's good."

"Does you head still ache? You know… like before?

"It's not as bad no but my leg hurts."

"You broke it when you fell. Where were you going John?"

"I don't know. Just away."

"I know I hurt you terribly and I can't tell you how sorry I am. When I saw you lying there… I thought… I was scared you…"

"Does it need saying?"

Rose looked up sharply,

"What did you say?"

John shook his head slightly,

"I said… I don't remember exactly but you don't need to say it?"

"You said does it need saying? He said that the first time he left me."

"I'm sorry."

"No it's alright some of the things he said are bound to come out of you sometimes… You are so alike; almost twins in a way."

"But not enough alike for you." John sighed, "I'm so tired."

"Go back to sleep. When you wake up again I'll help you to eat something OK?"

John nodded and closed his eyes. When Rose was sure he was asleep she went to find her Mother.

"I knew you'd be here with a cup of tea."

"Well if you can be civil you can join me."

"No you come with me please I don't want John to wake up alone."

Jackie didn't reply or protest and she followed Rose to his room.

"He looks better." said Jackie, "He has more colour."

"I think the pain makes him go pale and we just used the pain relief pump."

"Is his head or leg hurting him?"

"He said his leg. He says the pain in his head is getting better. I hope so."

"So is he coming back to the mansion when he is discharged?"

"Yes."

"You sound very sure have you asked him if he wants to. Remember he was leaving."

"He's coming back Mum. It's his home."

Jackie nodded.

"Can you tell him I was here too?"

"Are you leaving already?"

"Look at you Rose. You're in the same clothes you arrived in and I know you've barely slept."

"I missed him waking up."

"You know what I mean. I'll go home and pick up some stuff for you. You may as well be comfortable and as I'm sure I won't be able to get you home I'll have them set up a camp bed in here for you."

"Thanks Mum and no I'm not leaving here until he does. Give Dad and Tony my love."

"I will, now you take care and I'll be back later."

Rose didn't have very long to wait until John woke again and as he was a private patient she was able to have some food arranged for him quite quickly. A pot of tea, tomato soup and a ham sandwich was his first meal in a long time and although he ate slowly he cleared the plate, bowl and cup.

"When did you last eat Rose?" he asked when he had finished.

"I'm fine don't worry about me. Mum said to say hello."

"Is she very angry with me?"

"She isn't exactly happy with you but not angry no. Maybe a little hurt. She thinks you should have talked to her and Dad before…"

"Before leaving?"

Rose nodded.

"You will come back to the house when you are discharged won't you?"

"I don't know. I've nowhere else to go but maybe Pete could help me out until I get on my feet."

"I want you to come back. It's your home."

"No Rose it's your home, yours, Tony's and your parents home but not mine."

"Can't we even try?" Rose looked down.

John was silent for so long that she thought he may have gone back to sleep but only when she looked up did he reply,

"Do you want to?"

"Yes."

"And you're not just saying that? Because you told me there was no one else for you?"

"I'm not just saying it. I have feelings for you so maybe we can explore them?"

"Feelings? Because I look like him?"

"You're attractive like him but I'm seeing differences… Qualities even that he doesn't have."

"This is a bit deep for when I'm so tired but yes… If you want me to come back and if you want us to try again then I'd like that too."

Rose stood up and moved forwards to embrace him. His voice was muffled by her shoulder but he added,

"And I want to see you look after yourself too. So while I get some more shut eye I want you to promise me you'll get something to eat." his hand was pressed against her back, "You're too thin Rose I can feel your bones!"

"I'm fine but I will get something to eat." She planted a kiss on his forehead and left after he had promised to try and go right back to sleep. After she left he pressed the pain relief pump once and waited for the drug to work. Sleep was fast to come after the pain relief kicked in.


	7. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

After Rose had eaten in the hospital cafeteria she went straight back to John's room and smiled when she saw the small camp bed that had been set up in the room. The new Jackie demanded things be done when she wanted them done and Rose wondered what her life would be like if they had never found this parallel world where her Dad was alive but the Tyler's marriage had been on the rocks and rather than have her they had a Yorkshire Terrier named Rose….

Her mind wandered to him in a tux but she shook her head to clear the image and made her thoughts turn to the present. He was gone but she had a chance with his doppelganger. She was busy examining her reasons for trying to make this work when her Mother bustled in to the room.

"Hello love. Ahh good the bed's here. It's not very big is it?"

"It's big enough Mum and it won't be for long… hopefully."

Jackie swung a bag off her shoulder and set it down in front of Rose.

"Clothes, toiletries and your hair dryer, straightners and iPod."

"Thanks Mum. Would you mind staying while I get cleaned up?"

"I was planning on staying for a while, how is he? Have you spoken?"

"Yeah we have and he's good. He said he'll come back as he has nowhere else to go… He did ask if Dad could help him out but I'm hoping to give him a reason to stay."

Jackie looked at her daughter,

"A reason? Are you the reason?"

"I owe it to the Doctor, John and myself to at least try."

"But if you are doing this for the Doctor how can it possibly have a chance of working?"

"It's not just for him. It's for me too and it's what John wants."

"I don't need to tell you not to hurt him again do I?"

"Mum, no. Please I know what I did was wrong but it was just timing. Next time, if there is a next time it will be for the right reasons. I promise."

"Go and have that shower. I'll wait with John."

"You'll call me if he wakes up?"

"I will, now go and maybe you'll be done before he is awake again."

It was just a simple shower but simply standing under warm running water made Rose feel instantly more human; as she towelled herself dry in the steamy atmosphere the humid warmth made her sleepy and when she emerged she asked Jackie if she minded leaving.

"Of course I don't love. Are you going to try and sleep?"

"Yeah I think so. I think with food in his stomach he will stay asleep for some time now."

"He looks peaceful."

"He looks battered."

"He'll heal."

"He wouldn't have to if I…."

"Stop it. I don't agree with what you did but what is done is done, and what is important now is that you are trying to put it right."

Rose yawned.

"And you need sleep. Hop in to bed and I'll close the blind."

"Can you do the one on the door too please?"

Jackie nodded,

"Now in to bed." Jackie kissed her daughter's forehead before pulling the blinds and closing the door behind her.

Rose crawled in to the camp bed and tried to sleep.

An hour later and her mind was still racing. The camp bed was uncomfortable and she was cold. She sighed deeply and pulled the covers tighter around herself and settled down to try again.

"Rose?"

Rose was instantly alert,

"Yes I'm here what can I get you?"

"What's wrong? You sighed."

"Oh nothing I just can't get comfy and I'm a bit cold don't worry about me."

John paused before asking,

"Why don't you join me?"

"Won't it be a bit cramped and your leg is in a hoist."

"I can budge over. I don't take up much room and you're as thin as a rake these days."

"Am not! Well OK so I've lost a little but I'll put it back on."

"By skipping meals and not sleeping?"

"I've eaten."

"But not slept." He patted the space next to him "Come on I promise I won't bite."

"Isn't this how this all started? Me sharing your bed I mean."

"I suppose so yes but this is different. You're tired but can't sleep because you're cold. I'm warm enough but now I can't sleep because I am worried that you are cold… and awake."

"What will the nurses think?"

"Who cares? And anyway we will just be sleeping."

Rose nodded thoughtfully,

"It does sound like a good plan. I mean now I'm worried because you can't sleep."

John nodded,

"Too much worry is bad for people."

"I won't disturb you? How's your pain?"

"You won't disturb me and I'm coping. I'm feeling better every hour."

"I'm too tired to argue the logic with you." she shivered.

"And too cold." added John.

Rose sighed and nodded before as unceremoniously as possible slipping in to the single bed beside him.

"You have enough room?"

"Mmm yes. Can I ask you a question?"

John nodded.

"Can I snuggle up? I'm just so cold."

John's answer was to raise his arm thus making room for Rose to nestle against his body. She sighed contentedly before murmuring her thanks.

"Go to sleep." whispered John.

"When you do."

John closed his eyes but only when he heard Rose's breathing deepen and even out, and only after he felt her grow heavier against his arm did he press the pain relief pump's button and allow himself to drift in to sleep alongside her.


	8. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

When Rose woke up it was to hear her Mother talking to a doctor about John's imminent discharge. They had been talking about setting up a room for John downstairs.

"Will your daughter be involved in John's physiotherapy?"

"I expect so. Will you be able to send a physiotherapist to the house? We have a pool he can use."

"She will have to assess the pool and make sure it is suitable."

'She.' Rose thought. His therapist would be a she. Well she'd just have to make sure she was involved then wouldn't she?

Rose contemplated letting on that she was awake but at that moment John moved and groaned as he was assailed by a fresh wave of pain. She couldn't hide that she was awake any longer and she sat up and slipped off the bed.

"I was cold." she said to Jackie by way of explanation for why she had been in John's hospital bed and then to John, "Use the pump." But the doctor stepped in saying,

"Try not to John, if we are to send you home we need to get you on to oral pain medication."

"Well get him some now!" demanded Rose, "He is in pain."

"I've written him up for some the nurses will dispense them soon."

"He's in pain now!" insisted Rose.

"I'm alright Rose. It's just when I first wake up and move. My leg hurts. I can wait."

"You shouldn't have to."

"Actually Miss Tyler he needs to get used to that as when he is home he will have to wait for you or someone else to administer his medication."

"Yes but when he says he needs it we will do it straight away! Why isn't that happening here?"

"We have other patients Miss Tyler."

At that moment a nurse entered the room and Jackie motioned for Rose to be quiet. When John had swallowed the pain medication his pump was removed. It was the last piece of medical equipment that he had been hooked up to and now that it was gone John was keen to leave the hospital.

"When can I get out of here?" he asked.

"I was just discussing that with Mrs Tyler. Once a bedroom has been set up for you on the ground floor of her property and once Melissa, she will be your physiotherapist, has assessed that the pool is adequate and we know you can manage on oral pain medication I see no reason why we can't release you in to the Tyler's care. If you are agreeable of course."

Rose looked expectantly at John.

"For now, yes I am if they will have me."

"Of course we will won't we Mum?"

"Yes love of course. Our home is your home John."

"See, what did I tell you?"

"Well in that case I will have Melissa assess the facilities as soon as possible."

"We will make any adjustments that are necessary doctor. Won't we Mum?"

"Yes we will. We'll have you fighting fit again soon."

"It will take a while." the doctor warned. "That leg fracture will take a few weeks to heal and then the muscles will need to be built up again."

Rose answered with a question, "We have all the time in the world, don't we John?"

He simply nodded and sighed before closing his eyes. The doctor noticing spoke again,

"And I think that is quite enough excitement for one day. Get some sleep if you can it will help with your head. We will monitor your pain today and if it is well managed and facilities are in place at Mrs Tyler's property we can think about discharging you tomorrow."

John didn't open his eyes but nodded again to indicate he had heard. After the doctor left Rose turned to Jackie,

"You can have a room set up by tomorrow can't you?"

"I'm sure I can." and then she added rather pointedly, "Should I have your things moved as well?"

"I was cold Mum, nothing happened and John offered because I was cold."

"I did." Mumbled John sleepily. A nurse entered the room saving Rose from further explanation and she took that as her cue to go in to the bathroom to get dressed. When she returned she was delighted to find that John's leg had been removed from the hoist. She looked on it as another step closer to getting him home. John was sleeping again and Rose suggested Jackie go home again.

"You're always trying to get me out of here you know if you want to be alone just tell me."

"It's not that. He sleeps a lot and Tony will miss you."

"I think it's more than that. You will be careful won't you?"

"Careful?"

"Yes, I don't want to see either of you hurt."

"I'll be careful. If it works it will be because it's meant to be and if it doesn't then…"

"Quite."

"I'll make it work Mum."

"Don't lose yourself in the process. I know you feel guilty but it has to be based on more than guilt."

"I know and it is."

"I hope so. Call me if there is any more news or you need anything, including company."

"I will Mum, thanks."

Once Jackie had left Rose seated herself by John's bed and watched John sleep, even with his head bandaged he was really quite beautiful. She was grateful that the doctor hadn't questioned her explanation of why she had been in a patient's bed but she expected more pointed looks and raised eyebrows from her Mother. That all paled in to insignificance when she thought of John getting out of here and coming home. She grinned as she thought of him back at the mansion.

"You look even more beautiful when you smile."

"You're awake!"

"I am and I'm feeling so much better. That ruddy hoist was so uncomfortable. Can you pass me the crutches please?"

"You want to get out of bed?"

"Yes I really do."

"Shouldn't we call a nurse?"

"I'll be fine."

"John I'm calling a nurse, don't you even think of moving until I get back." She carefully left his crutches where they were and left to fetch a nurse. John sighed, she was probably right but he was so impatient to get moving and out of the hospital. He bided his time but by the time Rose returned with a nurse in tow he had manoeuvred himself so that he was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Oh my God! Gently John. See I told you what he was like!"

The nurse nodded and repeated what Rose had said,

"You need to do this slowly and gently." She handed him the crutches and gingerly John placed his good leg to the floor and straightened his long frame up. He stood tall for a moment before launching himself forwards and slowly progressing around the room. He did two laps before Rose persuaded him to move back to the bed.

The nurse was very impressed.

"Following a fracture like that I wouldn't expect anyone to be that mobile at this stage. How is your pain?"

"I'm managing. Am I due any pain medication soon?"

She checked his chart,

"According to this you were due some over an hour ago but you were sleeping."

"Yes yes he was can he have it now?" asked Rose.

"He certainly can I'll just go and get it made up."

When she had left Rose turned to John,

"Are you really feeling better or just making a superhuman effort to get out of here?"

"Well I was thinking of doing just that but I really feel better. Even my head feels clearer."

"Could it be… You know, cos of him?"

"You mean could my physiology affect my healing?"

"Could it?"

"Yes conceivably it could, but we best keep quiet about that. I really don't fancy being dissected like a lab rat."

"If anyone asks we will say it's because you are super fit."

She paused as she said that and looked at him, he really was super fit and in more than one way.

"Rose? Are you alright?"

She felt herself flush under his scrutiny and was also feeling a pull for him she had felt the night of the accident, but this was different. Today she knew exactly who she wanted… and he was John.


	9. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

But here and now was not the right place or the right time but when she got him home…

The nurse had reported John's remarkable progress to his doctor and later that afternoon he scheduled an x ray to see how the bone was doing. He was healing at a quite fantastic rate which no one could explain but it meant that he could have a lighter cast placed on his leg which would afford him more mobility than the heavier full cast that had been applied at first.

Rose held John's hand as the old cast was taken off. The saw sounded quite horrific and John was convinced that the plasterer would cut his leg clean off and he really wasn't sure that he could grow another! Once his leg was exposed the doctor observed the wound and was just as astonished by the skins healing as he had been by the bones.

"Really good diet." commented Rose by way of an explanation but John shook his head. His theory was that the less they said about his rapid healing the less people may notice it at all.

A lighter cast was applied and John, much to his disgust, was wheeled to his room. Once there Rose excitedly called Jackie and told her their news. Jackie in turn was able to delight her daughter with the news that a room had been set aside and made ready for John's imminent homecoming.

"Has Melissa been yet to check on the pool?" Rose asked.

"No love but he is still in a cast so it will be a little while before he can use it."

"That's true."

"Can he come home tomorrow?"

"The doctor will call in again before he leaves but I expect him to say yes."

"Let me know OK?"

"I will Mum now stop fussing!"

Later that day Rose called Jackie to confirm that John would be coming home the next day. He was still sleeping a lot and Rose thought it best to not disturb him. She put his healing down to the Doctor's ability to place himself in a healing coma and she had decided that when John slept something similar was happening to him. She wanted to go home before he did, she wanted to check his room and make sure all was in place. He had to feel completely welcome and at home if he was to stay with her.

She pondered if this was what she really wanted or if she was just doing it out of sympathy or a sense of duty. She came to the conclusion that while it had started out due to a sense of loyalty to the Doctor now it was about John. Her feelings for him were running deeper than ever before and she planned on exploring them in depth.

She left a note for John propped up by his water jug simply saying that she needed to do some things at home before he was discharged and promising that she'd be back in the early morning to take him home. That done she placed a kiss on his forehead and quietly slipped out of his room and the hospital.

The tabloid press had found out about John's being admitted to hospital and she felt as if she was being watched as she hailed a taxi to take her home. Rose knew from her Father that he had put out a story that John was a visiting friend who had had an accident whilst staying with them. Well if they wanted or expected more than that they'd be sorely disappointed.

When she arrived home Jackie greeted her at the door,

"Oh you should have said you were coming home love is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything's fine I just have some things to do and to check on."

"Will you be home for dinner? Tony misses you."

"He's a baby Mum he doesn't miss me."

"I'm telling you that he does. You didn't answer; will you be eating with us?"

"Yes I will. John's asleep he needs a lot of that at the moment and tomorrow will be a big day so I left him a note…. There are some things I need to do here as well."

"OK I won't get inn your way. Dinner will be at 6 sharp."

"I'll be there Mum." Rose side stepped and made her way up the grand staircase and to her room. She noted gratefully that there was no trace of blood on the first landing but she also noted and grimaced at the cracked plaster where John had smacked his head. When she entered her room she closed the door and just stood quietly for a moment to gather her thoughts. What she really wanted to do was check on the room that had been set aside for John but with her Mother on the prowl that was going to prove difficult to do unobserved.

She reopened her door and listened carefully. All seemed quiet downstairs and she chose her moment to creep back down. She made it all the way to the room and silently eased the door open before slipping inside. It was the room that had been set aside as a playroom for Tony for when he was older. It was brightly decorated but thankfully the stencils Jackie had planned of numbers and the alphabet had yet to be added. The room did have its own small shower room and the large windows were covered with heavy drapes.

A large double bed had been moved in to the room and Rose noted that it was an adjustable bed meaning that John could sleep with his leg raised if that was more comfortable. She knew she should feel nothing but gratitude towards Pete and Jackie for arranging all of this but she felt more than a hint of regret that they had done all of this for John rather than her. There really was nothing left to do other than maybe add some flowers to the room. She decided she could do that now and exited the room as silently as she had entered it.

In the garden she picked a variety of flowers and added some foliage as well before returning to the kitchen and selecting a vase from the collection under the sink. She had just finished arranging them when Jackie came in to the kitchen.

"You'd better not let David see what you have done in his garden!"

"It's not his garden Mum it's ours."

"He does all the work."

"Well if you don't tell him I won't."

"Where are they for?"

"John's room. I just wanted to make it look nice."

"I thought it already did."

"Oh it does." Rose flushed but Jackie let her off.

"I don't mind you checking Rose. In fact it's sort of sweet."

"Don't get your hopes up too high Mum after what I did he might tell me to get lost."

"He won't."

"You sound very sure."

"He invited you in to his hospital bed. Rose he adores you." stated Jackie simply.

Rose nodded; she was embarrassed and backed out of the room with the vase held in front of her,

"I'll just go and put these in there. See you at dinner."

Jackie watched as her only daughter backed out of the room and all but ran to John's. She secretly smiled to herself and silently prayed that John wouldn't reject Rose as the Doctor had done.


	10. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Once Rose had placed the flowers on the dressing table she sat on the bed and spent some time playing with its controls. She glanced at her wrist watch and as dinner was very soon she decided to wait until after dinner to have the long bubble bath that she had been promising herself for days.

As soon as dinner was over Rose asked to be excused to bed. Jackie sighed but knew better than to argue the point that she, Pete and Tony had barely seen her in days.

"Go on love. Maybe when John is back here we will see more of you."

"I wouldn't count on that!" said Pete winking.

Rose rolled her eyes but simply said, "Thank you." and left the room. Once in her bedroom she closed the door behind her and shed her clothing piece by piece as she walked to her en suite.

Closing that door behind her she drew a deep bath full of hot water before adding her favourite rose scented bath oil.

"Candles, I need candles."

She opened the vanity unit and pulled out a handful of baby pink candles and placed them in dishes all around the edge of the bath and lit them all before sinking in to the scented water and sighing deeply.

The water was deep enough for her to float in and she closed her eyes as the water caressed and soothed her tired body. After a few minutes she began to worry that she might fall asleep in the tub and she hauled herself up and gently washed her long hair. She shaved her legs and underarms and exfoliated carefully before washing the days grime from her body.

Grabbing a towel she wrapped it around herself before grabbing a second to wrap around her head. She took a bottle of body oil and rubbed it all over her pink and glowing skin and felt her nipples swell and harden as she ran her oily hands across her breasts.

"Not now Rose." she thought to herself. She hung the towel that was around her body back on the rail and stepped into fresh pyjamas before plucking her eyebrows to within an inch of their life. As she surveyed herself in the still steamy mirror she pondered quite why she was going to so much trouble.

Well, she decided, that much was obvious; she wanted to be noticed. She didn't want him to notice what she had done to her body per se but she wanted him to notice her. Without even acknowledging what she was doing she checked the contents of her vanity unit and smiled knowingly to herself before remembering that it might be a while before he could make it up here. Well she'd just have to make sure that his own unit was well stocked too.

"Stop it Rose." she said the words aloud to see if she could lend them meaning but all she could feel was desire coursing through her body. If he didn't want her or refused her she didn't know quite what she would do.

She fingered her nipples through the thin material of her camisole pyjama top and felt herself pebble at her touch. Moving to her bedroom she tossed back her covers and lay on her bed. She ran her hands across her newly moisturised skin and felt her nerve endings sing as she gasped at the sensations she was producing in her own body. John's face was in her mind as she rolled over and removed the vibrator she kept in her bedside cabinet. She moved the switch to on and turned the dial to maximum. She wanted to climax hard and fast and she made no pretence as she thrust the tool deep between her legs.

Her breath was coming in short gasps as she used the tool and tweaked her nipples with her free hand. She could feel herself coiling and when the urge to scream out John's name became too much bear she rolled to her side and buried her face in the pillow next to her own. The change in angle caused her climax to hit and she rode the waves for as long as she could all the while imagining that it was John buried between her legs.

All too soon the contractions faded away and she removed the toy and dropped it to the floor. It wasn't the same and she doubted it could keep her satisfied for long but it had served its purpose and had relaxed her body ready for sleep. She rolled off her bed and picked up the tool on her way to the en suit where she cleaned it and herself before climbing back on to her bed and covering herself with her duvet.

What she needed now was to sleep deeply before she left early in the morning to collect John and bring him home.

Home, that had a nice ring to it. Bringing John home. She smiled to herself as she drifted in to a deep and dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

The shrill beeping of her alarm clock told her it was 6am and she groaned as she reached out a hand to silence the offending noise. She was lying sprawled on her stomach and as she moved she felt the soreness in her groin from the night before. 'Should have been a bit gentler Rose' she thought to herself but that hadn't been what she had wanted or needed last night.

"Shower." she had said the word aloud in an attempt to rouse herself but it was still several minutes before she sat up and placed her feet on the floor.

After availing herself of her en suite's facilities she rubbed more of the scented body oil in to her skin. She told herself it was to lock in moisture and prevent sore, dry skin but she knew better than that. The scent suited her and she knew it.

She dressed casually but carefully in clean faded blue jeans and a white camisole top with pretty picot edging and ties at the back that she pulled in to accentuate her narrow waist. She kept her make up light and natural and after brushing her hair out she left it loose. Finally she added platinum heart ear studs and a matching necklace. She looked at herself in the full length mirror and nodded at her reflection, she'd do.

She ran lightly down the stairs and heard Jackie in the kitchen with Tony.

"Hey Mum."

"Hello love you're up early." and on looking up, "You look nice."

"Thanks I just wanted to look a bit pretty."

"Well you do. When are you going to collect John?"

"I thought about now."

"Aren't you going to have some breakfast first?"

"I'll get some at the hospital with John."

"You do realise you'll need to take things slowly with him don't you?"

"That depends; maybe he doesn't want to take things slowly."

Jackie gave her daughter a look only a Mother can give before replying,

"Listen we don't really know what was going through his head the night he tried to leave but we do know enough to know he was serious. He had packed everything of value… he wasn't intending ever coming back and if it happens again… Well we won't ever see him again and I don't think you want that."

Rose turned to leave but added,

"I'll let him decide what he wants to tell me but I will ask."

"Don't forget to take him some clothes."

"Yes Mum I'm not stupid."

She turned to leave and stopped off in John's room and picked out some loose jeans and a t shirt with a cow and a red arrow on the front for him to come home in.

Jackie watched as her daughter turned her car around and drove off down the long, tree lined driveway. Sighing she got on with her morning rituals; Rose had always been a headstrong girl but if she hadn't been she would never have taken off with that big eared man who wore a leather jacket. All of this wouldn't be their problem now but they would just as likely be dead if they hadn't known the Doctor.

When Rose arrived at the hospital it was still early and John was sleeping. She seated herself on the camp bed that was still in the room and saw that her handwritten note was now being used as a marker in a magazine she had bought John. He had wanted to read but found it difficult to stay awake and concentrate long enough to read a book and a magazine had proved a good solution.

Her Mother's words still smarted. She knew she had hurt him horribly and that when he had packed he had never intended seeing her again but what had been going through his mind that night? Had he been in more than just emotional pain and unable to think clearly? Would he ever tell her? Would he even remember?

As she thought she watched him for signs of his waking and caught the first sigh as he slowly threw off the layers of sleep. As he stretched his legs Rose noticed a small grimace of pain but it was fleeting and left his face as quickly as it had appeared. Rose waited until he blinked himself awake before speaking,

"Hey sleepyhead are you ready to come home?"

"I missed you last night."

"I'm sorry I just really needed a night at home."

"Home."

Rose nodded,

"Yes it's your home too now."

"Maybe."

"It is but now we need to eat and get you out of here."

"I have to wait until my doctor has done his rounds."

"I know but if we are ready then I can whisk you out of here as soon as he is gone."

"You sound keen."

"I am! I'll be right back with breakfast for us both."

When Rose returned John hadn't moved.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

"I'm always alright."

Rose looked at him askance but didn't comment; they'd already had that conversation and it was true he was bound to say things that he had and maybe still did.

"Well eat your breakfast and then I'll pack your bags for you."

"I don't have that much here do I?"

"No not really just what you needed."

"I don't have much of anything anywhere do I?"

"Well not yet but we can go shopping when you are fitter and in the meantime we can order you some stuff online. John what is it?"

He shrugged,

"Just it didn't take long to pack. Not long at all."

"You're talking about…?"

He nodded.

"Can we not do this here please? Let's just eat eh?"

He nodded a second time,

"Maybe we should do this at…"

"Home John, at home."

They ate is silence and even when Rose was packing his things up they barely spoke.

The doctor arrived and in short order John was discharged. Moments later he found himself in Rose's car. He fell asleep on the way home and woke to Rose gently shaking him and calling his name.

"Sorry I didn't want to leave you asleep in the car, that's what people do with babies."

"I'd have been OK so long as you'd remembered to leave a window rolled down for me."

"Like a dog?"

"Like a tin dog." He shook his head, "I'm sorry just memories coming back."

"It's fine, shall we go inside?"

"Yes I think I'd like that but I need to lie down."

"Of course, we can talk later when you have rested."

When they went through the front door Jackie was waiting but Rose waved her aside and hissed, "Not now." at her. Once inside John's room she helped him to lie down on the bed and put his crutches within easy reach for him.

"You were rude to your Mum."

"I know. I'll speak to her while you get some rest yeah?"

It was a question that Rose didn't really expect an answer to but she was grateful when he agreed and closed his eyes to sleep a little. Rose pressed her lips to his before saying,

"I'll speak to Mum and then I'll be back OK?"

John nodded sleepily and Rose slipped out of the room.


	12. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Jackie was hovering outside the room when Rose quietly slipped out and closed the door behind herself.

"How is he? That's all I wanted to ask you know."

"Shhh, not here Mum he needs peace and quiet to sleep. Let's go across to the kitchen eh? I can make you a cup of tea."

"Maybe you should make him one it worked on him that Christmas day."

Rose glared at her Mother and strode purposefully to the kitchen leaving Jackie to follow in her wake. When Jackie entered the room Rose closed the door behind them both before rounding on her Mother.

"John is not the Doctor and he won't have his synapses healed by a cup of tea! If he heard you…"

"Alright settle down I was mucking around."

"Well don't. It's no laughing matter. I won't have him upset again."

"I didn't do the upsetting Rose."

"You think I don't know that?" She turned away clearly upset and angry and flicked the switch on the kettle. Jackie stood and watched her and when Rose's shoulders began to silently shake she realised she had gone too far.

"Rose I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. Really I was messing about and I just wanted to know how he is .I've been looking forward to having him back at home with us."

Rose wiped her eyes and turned to face Jackie.

"I know and I'm sorry too. I just want him to know I want him here for him and not for whom he looks like."

"So tell him."

"It's not that easy?"

"Why not?"

"Because at first that is precisely what I was thinking."

"So tell him that too."

"And what happens when he gets the wrong idea and leaves?"

"You have to make sure he doesn't get the wrong idea and maybe tie him to the bed so that he can't leave."

Rose blushed scarlet.

"I am so pretending you didn't just say that!"

"Say what?"

"You know!"

"No I really don't."

Rose rolled her eyes and whispered,

"Tie him to the bed."

It was Jackie's turn to blush.

"Rose! I am so pretending you didn't just say that!"

Both women laughed as Jackie made them each a cup of tea. Once they were both seated at the table and drinking their teas Rose spoke first,

"I should apologise. It was rude of me to wave you away but John and I are going to need a great deal of privacy if we are to get this right."

"Thank you for the apology and I'm not a complete idiot love; I know you'll need peace and privacy."

"Does Dad understand that?"

"I can make sure he does and Tony is too young to be in your way."

Rose nodded slowly before replying,

"I'm sorry about that too. I've neglected my baby brother and I think I will be for a while longer yet."

"That's alright love, like I said he is too young to notice just say hi to him every once in a while so he doesn't scream if I pass him to you!"

Rose was fidgeting by now and her mug was empty.

"Do you want to get back to John?"

"Yeah I do. He's probably asleep but I'd like to be there when he wakes up. Welcome him home properly. He was so tired he just wanted to lie down and sleep."

"Rose I'm not trying to suggest anything or pry but please remember the room has a lock."

Rose blushed,

"I'll remember. I'll come out and get us some lunch later." she smiled weakly at her Mother and excused herself.

Jackie watched her daughter as she sidled from the room. She knew she was an adult but she was still terrified Rose would be hurt."

-

Rose carefully opened the door to John's convalescent bedroom and silently turned the key in the lock. He was still asleep as she hadn't been very long and she decided to lie down next to him and see if she couldn't doze off herself for a little while.

When she woke up it was to find John on his side and staring at her. She felt a little self conscious under his gaze and met it with a weak smile before saying,

"Oh you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Honestly?"

"Of course honestly!"

"OK I feel two things, confused and turned on."

"Confused?"

"Yeah again I wake up with you in my bed."

Rose nodded and asked again, "Turned on?"

"Yeah and for the same reason. I wake up with you in my bed."

"Would you like me to do something about that John?" asked Rose seductively.

"Well I also feel a little out of my depth but ohhhhhhhhhhhhh." he groaned as Rose rubbed his groin through the material of his jeans.

"That feels good?"

"That feels… Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh so incredibly good but with this cast on I'm a little immobile."

"I can be mobile." replied Rose placing herself carefully astride John's hips.

Slowly, and all the while maintaining eye contact with John, she undid his belt and then slid it free of the loops before undoing the button and lowering the fly of his jeans. She slid her hand inside his boxers and found his thickening shaft which she grasped firmly in her hand. John raised his hips so that she could shimmy his jeans down followed by his boxers.

He was already hard and erect and his tip was moist with leaked fluids. Rose ran her thumb across his tip and he gasped as she began to knead his balls.

"Rose!" he gasped, "Are you sure it's me you want?"

"Quite sure John, quite quite sure." and to emphasise her point she removed her own jeans and panties and tossed them to the floor. "I know what I'm doing and who I want." She reached across to his bedside cabinet and drew out a packet of condoms. Carefully she removed one and tore it open with her teeth before unrolling it down his now rock hard shaft. Raising herself up and over him she locked eyes with him and said,

"I want you to come with me. Watch me, move with me. Come with me John. I want us to shatter apart together so hard and so fast that nothing will ever be able to separate us again." She sank down on to him and paused as he filled her up before asking, "Have you ever come so hard and fast you've forgotten your own name?"

He shook his head,

"I'm almost a virgin Rose. Only one other time and….."

"Forget that. Think of only now, only us, you and me." As she spoke she moved on him rhythmically alternating between deep slow movements and short sharp thrusts at his tip. He closed his eyes and she commanded him,

"Eyes open John. Look at me." His pupils had dilated so far that his eyes were almost jet black and now he was moving with her straining to get deeper purchase inside her. He could feel his body coiled like a spring in anticipation of release and as he watched Rose's mouth fall open as she groaned he instinctively reached for a breast and rolled her nipple between his finger and thumb. She breathed his name as she ground her hips in to his and tightened around him. Her muscles sent shock waves through his body and he felt himself stiffen and shudder as his cock pulsated inside her.

She moved on him until the last of her contractions faded away and then keeping her hands either side of his chest she held herself off him as they regulated their breathing.

"You know I've always loved you?"

It was a simple question and she nodded her response.

"I know you haven't always loved me but now you do?"

"John, more than anything. I love you please believe me. I know that was probably unfair but I wanted to show you how much I've changed, how much I love you. How much I need you."

"I believe you. Now show me again." and he winked.


	13. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"But… Let me get you a cloth."

John nodded and she rose off him and used the rooms shower room before returning with a warm wash cloth and some tissue paper for the used condom. She handed him both and climbed under the covers to wait for him to be finished seeing to himself. She imagined that he wanted to be held now; she always liked to be held after making love. Not that she had had anyone to hold her in quite some time. Mickey had been her last and that seemed a life time ago.

When he had finished seeing to himself John carefully wrapped the condom in the tissue paper and dropped it to the floor before slowly and deliberately turning to face Rose, he winced slightly and Rose asked,

"Is your leg giving you trouble?"

"A little but mostly it's this damn cast and it itches like crazy!"

"You need something long to stick down inside it so you can have a poke about and a good scratch."

"Ah don't tease me!"

"I'm not! Mum gave me an old wooden ruler when I broke my arm as a kid."

"How did you do that?"

"Gymnastics."

"Oh yes I remember now. You swung across the very first day I met you." A cloud crossed John's face, "Sorry that was the day HE first met you… It wasn't me."

"In some ways it was. You had big sticky out ears back then."

"And a thing for black leather."

"And then you changed in to… you, well him, but you're him too."

"And which version of me is it you just made love to?"

"You, you big dummy!"

"You're sure?"

"You keep asking me that. Yes you and yes I've never been surer."

"Then I have something for you." John grinned and edged closer and closer to Rose. She imagined he was going to kiss her and hold her in his arms and he did do both of those things before he moved his hand down her body until he reached the junction of her legs. Finding her curls he rubbed her entrance with the palm of his hand before teasing her folds apart with his fingers. Slowly he stroked her until she moaned in to his mouth. John's arousal was now evident and sticking in to Rose's stomach. Pulling away she looked down and her eyes boggled,

"Already?"

"Something I share with Time Lords. I believe you call it virility or potent."

"Very, very potent." She murmured as she grasped him in her hand. She turned her body so that she was sat astride his chest and she raised herself up on her knees to allow him access to her intimate depths. As he slid first one, and then two and then a third finger inside her she lowered her mouth to kiss his engorged tip. He moaned at her velvet touch and shuddered as she swirled her tongue around him. She broke contact and sat up moving in time with his hand as he found her nub and circled it with one finger as he pumped a purposeful rhythm inside her with the other two.

She was panting now and when he reached up his free hand and found a nipple to roll between his fingers and thumbs a rainbow of colours exploded behind her tightly shut eyes. The words,

"Yes oh God John YES!" tore from her lips as she came apart around him. He moved inside her until she sank down on to him and sighed deeply. Opening her eyes she lowered her mouth to his beautiful, rock hard, erect organ. Again she kissed his tip and swirled her tongue around him before swallowing as much of him as she could inside herself. She coiled her tongue around him as she moved her lips up and down his length. She gasped aloud and bit him making him curse as his own tongue entered her. She didn't have time to register the position he must be in before his teeth found her clit and began grazing it rhythmically as he swirled his tongue inside her and tasted her juices. She shuddered and tightened her tongue around him as she felt him jerk and pulsate before tasting his hot spicy seed. Swallowing and still moving on him she anchored herself to the room by balling the sheets in her hands as her soul soared to the ceiling and flew around the room.

When she came back to her senses she realised that he was still rock hard in her mouth. She released him and heard him sigh,

"Turn around Rose."

She did and found him gazing at her.

"Guide me inside you."

She didn't need to be told twice and as she grasped him and slid him to her entrance she lowered herself on him and began to ride him once more. The first time had been swift and whilst his taking her with his fingers and tongue had been fantastic she wanted this to be a communication and a union of their souls so she moved on him slowly, taking him to his very tip and savouring his length and breadth as she went back down on him.

He groaned in time with her movements and she found herself mirroring his sounds with kitten like growls of her own. Almost imperceptibly she was quickening the pace until he was gasping in time to her hips slamming in to his own. He was holding himself back determined that she should come first but she was just as determined that they should fly together and when she felt that she could hold back no longer she bent forwards and bit one nipple as she twisted the second with her fingers. Gasping he did the same with his fingers to both of her nipples before throwing is head back and roaring her name as he shot himself inside her. She was in her own personal ecstasy too. Her muscles rippled along his length and spiralled out of control as she milked him dry.

She could hear her blood roaring in her ears and she lowered her head to his chest fearful that she may black out, and lay quite still on him breathing deeply until the room stopped spinning.

John wrapped his arms around her in an effort to steady his own emotions; his face was wet with tears. He had never experienced such a complete joining before and the emotions threatened to overwhelm him. When a sob escaped him Rose raised her head and looked at him with concern,

"What is it? Did I hurt you?"

He shook his head and whispered one word,

"Happy."

"You're happy?"

"So very happy."

"That's a good thing then because so am I." she kissed his wet face and lay her head on his chest. When he felt her grow heavy on him he gently slid her off him and pulled her close, she murmured her thanks and he shhh'ed her before slipping in to sleep alongside her


	14. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Rose woke first to find herself still held in John's loose embrace. Carefully she disentangled herself and only when the growling noises her stomach was making threatened to wake him did she slip from under the covers and make her way to the shower room. She quickly stepped inside the shower cubicle and washed the sweat and other bodily fluids from her body. She was a little tender down below and she smiled as she remembered what they had done together. If he was capable of that whilst wearing a cast… Her mind wandered to what might be possible without it.

"Stop it Rose." she admonished herself. "He is not your play thing."

As she stepped out of the shower and towelled herself dry she decided to retrieve the tissue with the condom in it and flush it away. Only as she flushed the toilet did it occur to her that they had made love more than once and only once had John worn a condom. She flushed as she remembered first his fingers, then his tongue and then his thick shaft all buried inside her. Well it wouldn't matter she was on the pill anyway, that first time had just been her being super careful.

She dressed again and tried to smooth the creases from her crumpled clothing. She combed out her hair and tucked it behind her ears before silently unlocking the door and slipping outside. She stood for a moment and listened carefully. She could hear her Mother in the living room and from the baby words she was using she was with Tony. She decided to do as her Mother had asked her and be visible to her brother. When she walked in to the room Jackie looked up,

"Hello love you've been hiding in there for hours."

"We fell asleep. John is still asleep now."

Jackie didn't comment on Rose's damp hair but she had noted it. Rose perched on the edge of the sofa and caught one of her brothers waving hands in her own.

"I've just fed him so don't jiggle him about."

"I thought I'd make John and I some lunch."

"It's a bit late now."

"I know but I'm hungry and he will be when he wakes up."

Jackie raised an eyebrow but mercifully just nodded,

"He needs to eat well to get his strength back."

Rose nodded,

"He can't wait to get that cast off, his leg itches."

"He needs a ruler."

"I told him that."

Rose fell silent and released her brother's hand. She and Jackie spoke at almost the same moment,

"I should…"

"You should…"

"You first." said Jackie

"I was just going to say I should get us some food."

"So was I. The fridge is full."

"I don't know what he likes to eat." Rose's face fell, "I know so little about him."

"So make a selection of sandwiches, we have cheese, chicken, ham all the usuals and plenty of salad too and find out what he likes."

"OK thanks Mum I'll do that." Rose left and went to the kitchen. A short while later she let herself back in to John's room with a tray that was groaning under the weight of an assortment of sandwiches and a bowl of large mixed salad. She set the food on the dressing table and pressed her lips lightly against John's to wake him. As he stirred she spoke softly,

"Hey sleepy head. It's long past lunch time are you hungry?"

His brow furrowed and sleepily he wiped a hand across his face,

"Kissing."

"Yes I kissed you to wake you."

He nodded.

"Are you OK? You seem a little disorientated."

John shook his head,

"No I'm fine I think just waking up. I'm all sticky."

"Yeah sorry about that I took a shower; I could help you shower after we eat. Mum bought some of those plastic bags to put over your cast."

"I want this thing off."

"We take you back to the fracture clinic in a couple of days. You never know the way you heal it might be able to come off then."

"I hope so. I want to be able to swim with you."

"After lunch and once we've got you cleaned up we could go to the pool room and just relax a bit."

"Would you swim?"

"If you'd like me to."

"I'd like to watch. Just watch you move."

"Well OK but you need to eat first. I made some sandwiches and a salad but…" Rose looked pained, "… I don't know what you like."

"Why the look?"

"I thought that was obvious. I love you. We just made love… repeatedly," she grinned wickedly, "And yet I don't even know what to put in a sandwich for you."

John laughed before saying,

"So when I say woman make me a sandwich I should specify the filling!"

Rose looked away before saying "Yeah," in a small voice.

"Rose." John spoke gently, "Rose I was joking."

"I know but I just feel bad I've made no effort to get to know you. I just used you, pushed you away, you almost died and I still don't know what to put in a sandwich for you!" Her voice was breaking and John pushed himself up on an elbow and put his free arm around her,

"I like chicken, ham, cheese all the usuals."

"You sound like Mum." and she smiled weakly at him.

"Heaven forbid!" John said and threw his arms up in mock protest.

"Shut up." replied Rose rising from where she was seated on the edge of the bed and retrieving the tray of food from the dressing table. "Shut up and eat some of this." He did as he was told and they ate in companionable silence. When between them they had cleared the tray John was the first to speak,

"That was the Rose of old speaking earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"When you said shut up. You used to say that a lot to him."

Rose smiled at the memory,

"Yes I did but he isn't here and you are and you are still sticky. I'll go and get one of those bags I was talking about and we can get you cleaned up." She left immediately she had said the words and all but ran from the room. Why had he had to bring that up? She didn't need reminders of what was lost she needed to focus on what she had. How could she tell him that without him thinking it was the other him she loved? She did love the Doctor but not the way she loved John, not any more. She thought she'd always love the Doctor but her heart didn't break when she thought of him now; she loved him more as a brother than a lover. Rose found herself by the cupboard that housed the necessary bags and she opened the packet and pulled one out. Maybe she'd talk to him as she helped him wash or maybe later in the pool room might be better. It would be more relaxed in there and they'd have more privacy away from the main living area of the house. When she returned to his room he immediately spoke,

"I've upset you haven't I?"

"Not upset me as such no. You just reminded me of my old life but I have a new one now here with you so come on you get up and I'll get the shower to a nice temperature." She passed him his crutches and moved to the shower room. When John had carefully manoeuvred himself in to the room she helped him undress and carefully sealed the bag around his cast.

"You aren't joining me?"

"I don't know if I should."

"I think I might need help reaching certain areas by myself." he winked.

"I'll bet you do but no funny business."

"The only business I have with you in here is very, very serious."


	15. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Standing stark naked save for a bag over his casted leg John had made his intentions very clear to Rose. He held out a hand to her which she took and allowed him to pull her, fully clothed under the running water with him. He lowered his head and kissed her urgently as he tugged at her now sodden clothing.

"You should have let me take these off out there it's much easier when they are dry."

"Not as much fun though eh?" he replied as he pulled her t shirt over her head.

When she was free of her clothing she kicked it all in to the corner of the tray and bobbed down in front of his erect member.

"What are you…? Oh my God yes…" he finished as she took him deep inside her mouth and coiled her tongue around him. He leant against the cubicle walls and braced himself as she began to run her lips and teeth up and down his length each time she reached is tip she flicked her tongue across his supremely sensitised skin and waited for the jolt each time she did it. He reached down to her and held on to her shoulders to not only keep her where she was but to anchor himself to her through touch and as he traced circles on her slick skin she felt her own arousal building but maintained her pressure and concentration on him. She was rolling her lips faster and faster now and as he gripped her shoulders tighter she felt him jerk as her name tore from his lips and she tasted his seed as he poured himself inside her.

Only when he had shuddered his last in to her did she stand and kiss him again. As he tasted himself on her lips he begged her to let him inside her.

"Guide me Rose." he implored her.

"But your leg?"

"I'll manage." his voice was strangled as he sought a second release. Rose grasped his still rock hard shaft and guided him in to her depths shuddering as he once again stretched her with his breadth. They were both close to release and she supported her weight on his shoulders as he braced his back against the glass and thrust his hips against hers. She groaned and buried her face in his chest finding a nipple with her mouth which she grazed with her teeth as her muscles rippled along his firmness triggering his own explosive climax.

When she had steadied her breathing she spoke softly,

"Time to get clean." and she poured a generous amount of shower gel in to her hand before rubbing it on to his skin. He followed her example and soon they were both washed clean and rinsed free of bubbles. Rose grabbed a towel as she stepped out of the cubicle and wrapped it around her body before handing a second towel to him. They lay wrapped in the towels on his bed until Rose suggested she get her swimsuit and they retire to the pool room to while away some hours. John readily agreed and Rose promised to see if she could find some swim shorts for him to try for size.

"I can't swim yet." he reminded her.

"I now but you can look the part." she replied.

She returned a few minutes later with a swimsuit for herself and a pair of her Dad's swim shorts.

"Mum says they are clean and if you pull the draw cord in they should stay up for you. I grabbed my robe as well for if I do get in do you want to take yours in case you get cold?"

"Might be an idea after all I can't really move around very fast yet."

"I didn't notice anything slowing you down in the shower."

"I was concentrating."

"I noticed, let me help you." She helped him step in to the shorts and then watched as he slipped his robe around his shoulders. Once he had picked up his crutches he was ready and she quickly slid her costume on followed by her own robe which she tied loosely around her waist.

"I feel like we are headed to the beach!" said Rose and then immediately wished she hadn't as she watched his face fall.

"What is it?"

He shook his head, "I'm being silly it's nothing, forget it."

"No, this is what I mean. I need to know about you. I need to know what is going on in here." she lightly touched his head; "I want and need to know everything there is to know about you so please tell me."

"It's just the beach. I've only been to one and well… it didn't go very well did it?"

"No it didn't, but the beach for most people is a place for fun and relaxation and building sand castles. Once you get that cast off I'll drive us to a beach, we can spend the day eating ice cream and chips!"

"Chips?"

"Yeah chips, fresh from the chippie and still in the paper."

"Sounds good."

"It is now come on I actually feel like a swim now and the pool house is lovely and warm and has loungers we can lie on and chat."

"OK I'm ready."

Once Rose had settled John comfortably on a lounger she had gone back to the main house in just her swim suit to get drinks for them both and had asked Jackie that they be excused dinner as she had decided to get them both fish and chips for later. Jackie had a proposition for Rose as well.

"Your Dad had an idea."

"He did?"

"Yes he suggested you and John might like to use the granny flat for yourselves."

Rose spoke slowly,

"Us move in together?"

"Just an idea but you seem to have pretty much moved in with him anyway. Mentally at least. You're not with us any more are you?"

"I am but, well he needs me and I need to learn about him. Mum I… I think I love him."

"I think you do too, but just make sure OK?"

"That's what I'm trying to do now. Maybe when his cast is off we can move in."

"That's up to you, but it's private it has its own front door but is still connected to the main house. You could never come out. You'd have a kitchen and bathroom too… all the space you'd need."

"I'll think about it Mum and talk to John about it too. Thank Dad for me. Now I'd better get back to him. Thank you though, I mean that." she backed away awkwardly but Jackie smiled at her retreating form; her daughter was happy and back on that beach she hadn't thought she'd ever be happy again. 


	16. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

She found John still on his lounger and handed him his drink without a word and it wasn't until she was still silent after lying on the lounger next to him that John spoke,

"Is everything OK Rose?" and when she failed to respond he said her name more audibly, "Rose!"

"Mmm yes sorry I wasn't listening. What did you say?"

"I asked if everything was OK. Clearly it isn't as you are away with the fairies, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong and actually it could be really good. Mum suggested something to me."

"Yes?"

"Yeah. Well it was Dad's idea actually."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Yes, sorry I'm just sort of going over it in my head. OK you know the annexe?"

"Not really but I know there is one."

"Well it's totally self-contained. It has its own front door, kitchen, and bathrooms, everything we'd need."

"Everything we'd need?"

"Yeah if we were, well you know, to share."

"Share?"

"Move in together you dumbo!"

"You want to move in with me?"

Rose looked at John. His face was shining with a hope that she had only ever seen once before, and that had been just moments before they had made love that very first time and then she had crushed him. She stood up and moved to sit on the edge of his lounger,

"Yeah I want to move in with you, but we ought to wait until this thing," she tapped his cast, "Comes off."

"You really want to move in with me and be a proper family?"

"I said yes didn't I?"

"Yes you did."

"Well shut up then." With those words Rose moved herself up his body and kissed him with as much seduction as she could muster. He parted his lips and she groaned in to his mouth as he ran his hands along her swim suit clad curves. She moved astride him her knees either side of his slim hips and as he lowered the straps of her costume she ran her hands along his toned torso finding his nipples and grazing them with her finger tips before tweaking just hard enough to make him gasp with a mixture of pleasure and pain. Her fingers sent a jolt through his body which nestled in his swim shorts. Rose could feel him hard at her entrance and slowly she pulled the shorts away from his body and exposed his thickening shaft. His mouth was now moving between her breasts each receiving loving attention in turn from his tongue, lips and teeth. He swept the material covering her entrance aside and she impaled herself on him. He was able to bring his knees up to support her back as she rode him hard and fast. He threw his head back as he felt himself pulsate inside her. Moments later she cried out his name as her muscles rippled along his length; her orgasm triggered a second shudder from him as she milked him dry.

As they floated back down from their shared high John pulled her down on to his chest and held her tight. He kissed her hair and spoke softly in to it,

"You know I love you?"

"Yes," yes she whispered back to him. "And you know I want to move in with you?" Again she replied "Yes." "Well I want it all with you. The home, one day a mortgage, the 2.4 kids, all of it. Is that what you want with me too?"

"Yes it is but I don't know how to make you believe me. I know I hurt you and I'd give anything to change what I did but I can't. Can you forgive me?"

"I already have. I'm sorry. I'm trying to protect us both but I don't know how to."

"Why don't we just protect each other? Isn't that what couples do? They look out for one another, put the others needs ahead of their own. If we both do that then we can't go very far wrong can we?"

"I don't think so no."

"And if we ever feel like anything is going wrong if we talk about it we'll be fine. You said you wanted kids with me?"

"2.4 or maybe 3."

"4?"

"As many as you want but I'll need to marry you first."

"You don't have to."

"I want to. Let's do this properly."

"You have to ask me first."

John smiled and gently rolled with Rose until they were lying side by side on the lounger. Slowly he sat up and then stood and then with some difficulty because of the cast on his leg he lowered one knee to the floor. By now Rose had sat up and her hand flew to her mouth as John asked,

"Rose Marion Tyler, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes I will but if we are doing this properly you need to ask my Dad too."

John looked worried,

"What if he says no?"

"Then we'll run off to Gretna and get married in secret! I'm over 18. I don't need permission… but John he won't say no and get up! That can't be comfortable with one leg in plaster!"

"It's not." he replied pushing as he pushed himself up. "I really want this off tomorrow."

"You'll need to be x rayed again, then if it's healed it will be and then we can get you in the pool with Melissa."

"I hope I like her."

"I hope you do too." but not too much added Rose to herself in her head.

John yawned.

"You're tired. We should go back to your room and you should try and get some rest. Maybe even some sleep."

"That's all I do." complained John.

"Not quite," winked Rose "But it's good for you and when we make the move it'll be quieter."

"It's quiet here."

"I mean we'll have more privacy and more space to spread out. I feel a little trapped in the one room but I also don't want to share you with the family. Does that make sense?" she paused before adding, "We'll still see Mum and Dad of course but when we choose to rather than when we have to eat or drink."

"It does make sense and I rather like the idea of your just belonging to me."

"You do realise that in that case you also belong to me?"

He nodded, "And I couldn't be happier." he replied stifling another yawn.

"Come on sleepy head back to your room with you."

"And you?"

"Where else would I be?"

"Your room?"

"I don't think I have a room any more. We share."

John nodded happily to her and let her lead him back to what had become their room.


	17. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty one

The following morning John had woken first and Rose was having a hard time keeping him calm. He was anticipating getting his cast off and was showing her how well he could walk unaided even by his crutches and was currently standing only on the leg with the cast and showing off his balancing skills.

"John! I swear if you fall and hurt yourself I… well I won't let you near me for a week!"

"You'll never last that long!"

"Someone's a bit cocky!"

"You agreed to marry me only yesterday."

"You still haven't asked my Dad." replied Rose cheekily.

"No I haven't but I will and once I get this cast off how about we go and look for a ring?" His face fell as soon as the words left his mouth.

"What is it?"

"A ring. I can't buy you one I have no money or job or…"

"Oh do give over! I don't work either but since we came here money hasn't been an issue."

"How?"

"Look around you John. Dad owns all of this and well this might sound wrong but we charge what we want or need to him. He's never questioned it and Mum says he told her if we ever did he'd be most upset. He views it as making amends for his living here with the other Jackie and leaving us to struggle all those years alone."

"But that's ridiculous, parallels exist but… They are never to be revealed."

"I know, but it's what he says. We are all he has and he won't hear a word about it. I don't take advantage. So don't worry I won't be choosing anything extravagant. Having your love... your forgiveness is a higher gift than any ring."

"You have my love and you never needed my forgiveness…"

"I did shhhhh, I did." she covered his mouth with her own and kissed him hard, leaving him slightly breathless and he sat down heavily on the bed.

"But you'd like a ring wouldn't you?"

"Yes I would but just a token of our love and respect for each other and of our promises to each other."

"Well can we please go now?" whined John.

Rose laughed before replying,

"We'll be far too early, why not have a shower first?"

"No."

"No?"

"No. WE will be having a shower once this thing…" he tapped his cast, "…is off."

"And what if they don't take it off today?"

"I will gnaw it off myself when we get back here!"

"I hope that doesn't prove necessary."

"So do I. Now can we go?"

"Oh alright! I'll get ready and be with you in just a few minutes. Be right back!" she said blowing him a kiss as she left the room.

A little while later and John was just as impatiently waiting but now he was doing that waiting in a waiting room at the hospital's fracture clinic. Rose was absent mindedly flipping through some magazines and glancing at him reproachfully every time he sighed deeply with impatience. Eventually his name was called and they rose as one to see the doctor. He sent them to another waiting room to wait some more before an x ray was taken and after that they waited again for the image to be read.

Finally John was called again and given the happy news that his cast could be removed. He would still have to wear a support bandage until his muscles had built themselves back up and he'd still have to sit with his leg raised and avoid contact sports for a further 4-6 weeks. He winked very suggestively to Rose who silenced comment with a look.

She held his hand as the saw again gave John cause for alarm but before long they were on their way in to town with an exercise sheet and dates and times that Melissa would call on him for his physical therapy.

"We need to buy you some trunks as well. You can't keep borrowing Dad's."

"How about some tiny skin tight Speedos?"

"Not for Melissa you won't be! You can have some nice loose and very unflattering swim shorts for her."

"And something a little more sexy to use with you?"

"What's sexier than swimming naked?"

"I think having you peel tiny Speedos off me would beat even that."

"You could be right. Where did you get such ideas from?"

"I have Donna in here as well you know and speaking of which lets shop!"

It was more hours than Rose cared to count when they finally pulled up to the mansion again.

"Dad's home and I'm guessing we missed dinner."

"Really? It's not that late."

"Really. They eat early as it frees Mum up to look after Tony, remember he is very small."

"Will they be angry? I don't want to ask your Dad if he is angry".

"They might've been if I hadn't sent a text several hours ago."

"I'm sorry." said John as he began to unload the great number of bags they had amassed.

"Don't be. I actually had fun. You are like going shopping with three or four of my girlfriends."

By now he had unloaded and was looking a little like a pack horse. As he walked in through the front door Rose noticed he was limping quite heavily.

"You've over done it." she noted.

"Maybe a little." he winced.

"More than a little." She took the bags from him and continued speaking, "Go and lie down and I'll get us some supper OK?"

He nodded,

"Actually I think I'm too tired to argue but it was fun wasn't it?"

She nodded before asking,

"Where is my ring?"

"Ahh well I need to speak to Pete about that. No don't argue with me. I want to pay for that."

"But what with?"

"This world has a Torchwood."

"It does but he won't let me work there. I occasionally get called in to advise but he is adamant he won't have me placed in danger and I think that will now extend to you too."

"I can advise too. There must be countless creatures that fall to the ground here and with all of this knowledge locked away in here it would be a crime not to offer it."

Rose thought for a moment,

"He might go for that. Does that mean I don't get my ring until tomorrow?"

"I think so. I don't really feel up to Jackie and Pete now."

"You don't look up to them either. She moved him gently towards his room and after divesting herself of the shopping bags she made him lie on the bed.

"Try and stay awake until I get back with something for us to eat OK?"

He nodded but Rose suspected he'd be asleep before she returned.


	18. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty two

Jackie heard Rose clattering around in the family's kitchen and came in to chat with her as she cooked a simple meal of omelettes.

"Hello love, I'll knock you up a green salad to have with that if you like?"

"Oh yes please Mum. Sorry we were so late back he got a little carried away."

"I saw! Lots of bags and no cast but he was limping."

"Yeah no cast and as for the bags and limping wait until you've seen him shop! I think it's the Donna in him but we had fun." Rose stopped speaking and did her best to concentrate on her cooking but Jackie knew her daughter well and sensed there was more to hear.

"Anything else Rose?" asked Jackie as she prepared the salad.

Rose shuffled her feet.

"Rose, do you have anything else to tell me love?"

"You're probing."

"Yes I am and I suspect with good reason. Is there anything wrong?"

"Oh Mum no. Nothing is wrong everything is so right!" Rose turned and beamed at her. "We bought a ring!"

"A ring? An engagement ring?"

"Yes but shhhh he doesn't want to ask Dad yet. He's tired and he wants to work out a way to pay for it."

"You're engaged?"

"Yes but don't tell anyone!"

"My little girl is engaged?" Jackie looked as if she was about to cry so Rose turned off the heat under the pan and walked forwards to hug Jackie,

"Yes I'm engaged and I'm so happy so don't go crying on me!"

"I'll try but… Can I tell Dad?"

"No Mum. John and I will do that tomorrow and I should take this food in to him before he sparks out." She plated up the omelette and added generous portions of the salad Jackie had prepared on to the plates. "I'll be right back for some drinks Mum."

"Let me bring them in."

"Well OK but no asking questions or grinning at him right?"

"I'll behave."

Jackie obediently followed Rose in to the room she currently shared with John and was immediately shushed by Rose,

"He's asleep."

"Awww."

"Mum! You promised you'd behave!"

"I was saying awww at him, he looks cute!"

"He looks tired but he needs to eat so off you go and I'll wake him up."

"Awww…"

"Mum…"

"Alright, alright I promised I'd behave, but he looks adorable!"

Rose couldn't help herself,

"He does doesn't he?"

"Yeah, we could…."

"Mum no!"

"OK I'm leaving. Give me a shout if you need anything."

"We won't, not now and please… not a whisper to Dad."

Jackie nodded reluctantly,

"I know, I promised. I won't break that." she kissed Rose on the cheek before leaving the room.

Rose put down the tray full of food and turned to look at John's sleeping form. She remembered what a hard time she had given him when he had first arrived at the mansion and even before that on the beach and at the hotel but now she'd give her life for him.

He was sound asleep but he needed to eat and Rose needed to be close to him. The omelette would get cold but she didn't care. As she crossed the room she shed her clothing until she was quite naked and as she slipped under the covers she picked up the beds remote control. She had an idea that she wanted to try. John was lying on top of the covers and completely dead to the world so she slowly unbuttoned his fly and slid her hand around his sleeping c*ck. She tightened her hand around him and teased the skin at his tip until she felt him begin to swell and stiffen. Before he was properly awake she had cleaned his tip of pre cum with her tongue. As he stirred he groaned deep in his throat and Rose all but swallowed him down hers. She coiled her tongue around him and ran her lips up and down his length. His hands were at her shoulders now holding her in to place and he gasped as he shuddered and shot his seed straight down her throat. When she was sure he was finished she swallowed and crawled up his body.

"You went to sleep." she said in a deliberately whiny voice.

"I didn't mean to but if you're going to wake me like that I might start pretending more often." his stomach rumbled loudly and Rose laughed,

"We should eat but it will be cold already."

"Let's leave it a while I'm sure you didn't undress just to pleasure me."

"Well I had an idea I thought I'd like to try." she held up the bed's remote control, "But you're still dressed."

"I can change that." he replied hurriedly slipping his jeans and boxers off."

"Stop. I want to do the rest."

She moved to his feet and slowly peeled his socks off before taking each toe individually in to her mouth and sucking on them. Then she travelled up his legs delivering kisses as she went. In moments his semi erect shaft was standing hard against his stomach and as she moved up his body she stopped just as he grazed her entrance. Holding her position she undid his shirt buttons and teased his chest and nipples with her teeth, lips and tongue.

John wanted to be inside her and he raised his hips towards her but she moved with him maintaining the merest suggestion of contact at her entrance. Taking the remote control in her hand she moved the middle of the bed up with him on it and allowed his c*ck to smoothly enter her as the bed slowly rose. Lowering the bed again he slipped out of her until she again brought it up. She repeated the movement several times and each time she lowered herself a tiny bit more on to him until she felt him fill her completely.

John was gasping now and his body was slick with perspiration he tore the remote from her and flung it across the room before grasping her by the hips and moving her on him. She was practically purring and she knew she was moments from coming apart around him. Reaching behind herself she cupped his balls and squeezed in time with her muscles squeezing around him as the room exploded in a kaleidoscope of colours around her.

He was similarly affected and her name tore from his throat as he pulsated explosively inside her as her muscles rippled along his length and milked him dry.

Coming down from his high he spoke first,

"Oh my God Rose what gave you that idea?"

She shrugged, "Was it a good one?"

"Oh yes but next time I'd like you to rise to meet me. I think I could hold you at the brink until…"

"Until I tore the remote from you like you did from me! I hope you didn't break it!"

His stomach rumbled again and she laughed,

"Cold omelette and salad anyone?"

"Salads meant to be cold and right now I don't care how cold it is I just want to eat!"

"Give me a second." she moved off him and took herself to the shower room she saw to herself and slipped one of the two robes hanging from the door on before taking the second and a wash cloth to him. He cleaned himself and put the robe on as she collected the tray from the dresser.

"Time to eat Big boy." she teased. "You're going to need your strength for in the shower later."


	19. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty three

Despite the fact that the omelette was stone cold the meal was quickly demolished and when he had finished John leant back against his pillows with a satisfied sigh and closed his eyes.

"You're tired again aren't you?"

"A little but that wasn't what I was thinking about."

"What then?"

"I was thinking about dessert."

"Oh what would you like? I'm sure Mum has some ice cream in the freezer or I could heat up a pie if you like?"

"No they aren't what I want."

"Well you could at least give me a clue."

He opened his eyes and Rose at last saw what he meant. His eyes were dark with desire.

"Oh I see."

"I hope so. I did say this morning that I wanted to have you in the shower once my cast was off."

"Yes you did."

"And we are both naked save for these robes."

"Yes we are."

He moved closer to Rose and undid the robes tie at her waist. It fell open and revealed her creamy white breasts to him. For several seconds he gazed at them before tracing a line down her shoulders as he peeled the robe from her body. She shivered at his touch and seconds later she gasped as he fell on her breasts, licking, biting and sucking on each in turn until Rose was pressing herself against him. She twisted her fingers in his hair to anchor him in place and arched her back towards him. His hands were free and he ran one up each of her thighs stopping just short of her junction. She reached down and grabbed a hand and pressed it against her curls to show her intense frustration.

John slowly moved backwards off the bed and Rose not wishing to lose his mouth from her breasts followed him as he made his way to the shower room. Reaching behind him John cut the water on and once it had reached a comfortable temperature he eased then both inside the cubicle. It was small but adequate for what he had in mind. He manoeuvred Rose so that her back was against the glass door and slowly he slid down her body delivering baby kisses on her sensitive flesh until he was kneeling before her.

His cock was standing erect but it was his mouth that he pressed to her folds. He kissed her gently and then bit at her lips probing inside with his tongue until he found the spot that made her arch her back and press herself in to him. He lavished attention with his tongue across her repeatedly until with a scream her world fractured in to a million swirling sensations of delight. Her orgasm left her breathless and she slid down to face him.

Her entrance was mere millimetres from his cock and with a sigh she sank down on to him taking him inside her as far as her body would allow her. She paused for a second to give her body time to accommodate him at this angle and then she began to move up and down on him. His breathing changed and she braced herself on the glass walls as she moved faster and faster on him. He spread his legs apart and put his hands behind him to brace himself as he felt his body prepare itself to climax. The change in angle sent a ripple through Rose's body that John felt as a tidal wave that caused him to immediately lose control. He groaned loud and long as he streamed inside her. The ripple John had felt became a huge cresting white peeked wave and as Rose tightened around him the cubicle diminished in size and faded away until all that existed for either of them was the others pleasure.

Rose felt reality begin to bleed back in and she moved her head to John's shoulder. He still had his hands behind him but he moved forwards and moved his newly unplastered and now stiff leg out from under him and sat with his bum on the shower enclosures floor. Rose groaned deep in her throat as his cock moved inside her and grazed her still swollen and engorged clit. As he placed his arms around her and held her close he lowered his head to her shoulder and sighed contentedly.

"We should wash and I should let you go back to sleep."

"Mmmmm," he murmured "I don't want to move."

"I know this isn't what you want to hear but the water will run cold soon and you do need to sleep."

John sighed and stifled a yawn before replying,

"Alright but I have a question."

"What is it?"

"How soon do you think your Mum could arrange a wedding?"

Rose laughed,

"She married Pete two weeks after we arrived here. Well they had a blessing as she looks exactly like the Jackie who died on this world. Pete couldn't exactly marry her without alerting everyone to alternative realities actual existence beyond the realms of Science Fiction.

"Yeah tricky. Do you think we could get married that soon?"

We'd need a licence, I'm not sure how long you need for one of those but I don't see why not."

"Can we then?"

"You haven't even asked my Dad yet!"

"I will tomorrow and can we tell them then that we are in a hurry? You are in a hurry as well, right?"

"I'd marry you tomorrow John but I'd wait as well if it's what you wanted."

"I don't want to wait. I want to make you my wife as soon as we can." he yawned and didn't even bother to try and disguise it.

"We wash and then to bed, we will discuss this some more in the morning but I'm with you a quick wedding.. Maybe we should elope?"

"Like star crossed lovers? Don't you think Jackie and Pete will approve?"

Rose smiled secretly to herself, "I know Mum will and she will make Dad agree if needs be."

"But does this world have its own Gretna Green?"

"It does but that won't prove necessary. Come to bed."


	20. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty four

The following morning Rose woke some time before John and lay awake staring at the ceiling and thinking. She was absolutely certain Jackie would be delighted with what John had proposed but maybe Pete wouldn't be. He hadn't had a daughter in his life before she, a fully grown woman, had shown up in his life and he had become quite possessive of her very quickly. It had taken all of Jackie's quite considerable powers of persuasion to convince him to let her look for the Doctor. Pete wanted her to be happy though and she was happier than she had ever imagined possible just a few weeks ago.

She rolled over and looked at the object of her desire lying asleep next to her. He was lying on his back with one hand thrown above his head and the other resting on his chest. He had lost the pale, tired look he had worn when they had retired and now he looked almost healthy. He had gained a little weight but in a good way. She rested her head on his chest and looked closely at the hand that rested by her face. The scars would always be there but they had faded now and all the bruising and swelling had long since gone. She sat up next to him and took the hand in to her own and examined it. She was still looking at it when he stretched and sighed. Before he woke completely she bought his hand up to her lips and kissed his palm softly.

"Mmmm, that tickles." he murmured sleepily as he came back up to consciousness.

"Sorry I was just looking and thinking, well remembering."

"Remembering what?"

"It's been through a lot has this hand."

"I'm not sure what you mean. It's my hand nothing more… well not now."

"Oh I know I wasn't thinking about that."

"You weren't?"

"No why would I?"

John looked away. He really didn't want to voice what he was feeling but maybe he should. If he was about to ask Pete for his daughter's hand he needed to be sure. He was sure he loved her but was she seeing another man when she looked at him?

"No really. Were you thinking of him?"

Rose looked hurt and John immediately regretted his question. She slid out of bed before turning and facing him again.

"I don't know how to prove to you it's you I love. It's like he hangs over us and everything we do."

"I'm sorry I asked but if I'm going to ask Pete…."

"You're thinking about not asking him?" Rose asked in a very small voice.

John shook his head, "No I'm not thinking that at all. I'm thinking I want to ask him now, you have to know how I feel about you..."

"I do and do you know yet how I feel about you?"

"Come here." he extended a hand and she almost shyly moved back towards him. He caught her hand and pulled her to him saying, "Show me…"

"Why Mr Smith you are incorrigible!"

"Make love not war. I'm sorry I upset you." he whispered as he pulled her down on to him and kissed her hard. When she pulled back to breathe she replied, "We need to make a pact to not talk about him unless we have made a special arrangement, then he can't…. oh my God! Do that again… He can't get in the way."

"Like this?"

John kissed her again and circled her entrance before pushing 3 fingers inside her. She knelt up as he tore her pyjama bottoms off her and thrust his fingers inside her as his thumb stroked her clit. She was moments from climaxing and gasped,

"Wasn't I meant to be showing you?"

"Take it and show me after." he whispered as he worked her body until she shuddered and tightened around him as the room collapsed in to a swirling rainbow of colours.

Rose sighed as she floated down from her high. She lay with her head on John's chest breathing heavily and with her eyes tightly closed. As she reoriented her senses she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at John's rather smug expression,

"Good huh?"

"Good."

His cock was lying against his stomach and Rose slid her tongue down his body circling his stomach button before flicking her tongue across his tip when he groaned she murmured,

Your turn." to him and swallowed him down her throat. With both her hands on his nipples and her tongue coiled around his rock hard shaft she rocked his body until he jerked under her and poured himself down her throat. Rose swallowed and released his still erect shaft and sank her body down on to him. He was slick with her saliva and she rode a fast and hard rhythm until he shattered beneath her screaming "F*CK!" as he climaxed. She was moments behind him and as he erupted for a second time inside her she fractured around him before falling backwards on to the mattress a mirror image of his own prostrate form.

When she had regulated her breathing she spoke again,

"So, are you ready to speak to my Dad over breakfast?"

John groaned,

"At a time like this you mention your Dad?"

She laughed and replied,

"I want to wear my ring!"

"We should wash and then I'd like to slip it on you before we ask, can we?"

"Only if you get down on one knee." she teased.

"I'm still convalescing!"

"I'll help you up… Old man!"

"I'll give you old man." he slipped from her and pinned her to the mattress, "Oh may God help you once we are married woman."

"I can't see too much changing!"

He laughed and agreed before standing up and pulling her in to the shower with him. Sometime later they were both dressed and ready to go and have breakfast with Jackie, Pete and Tony. Before they left the safety of their room John knelt before Rose and asked her once again to be his wife. With tears shining in her eyes Rose accepted and he slid the ring on to the ring finger of her left hand.

"Whatever they say I'm yours forever Rose."

"And you John are the keeper of my heart and dreams."

"Time to go?"

She nodded and took his right hand in her own and after pressing her lips to his palm she agreed,

"Time to go." 


	21. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTYFIVE

They found Jackie and Pete in the kitchen where Jackie was spooning baby food in to Tony's open mouth as Pete lounged against the deep Butler sink drinking coffee.

"Good morning you two, long time no see and I see you're walking better today John, Jackie said you had a limp yesterday when you got home."

"Well I'd over done it a bit with the shopping but after a nights rest it's feeling pretty good Sir."

"Sir? Call me Pete. Once Melissa get's you in that pool there will be no stopping you, she'll have you swimming laps in no time."

"There we are little fellow." said Jackie as she swung Tony up out of his highchair and on to her hip. She moved to the sink and ran a wash cloth over the wriggling infants face and when he started to fuss she passed him to Pete saying,

"Here go on to your Daddy."

Pete took him and smiled at the still silent Rose,

"You're quiet."

She nodded, "Well Dad John has something he'd like to ask you."

Jackie grinned at him and he asked,

"Why do I feel like I've been ambushed?"

John began stammering,

"I I um I need to ask you for your hand but I've already given her the ring and I should have asked you first but…"

"You want my hand? But I'm married already and you gave Rose the ring won't she be terribly disappointed if you take it off her now and give it to me?"

John looked aghast but Rose laughed out loud,

"Don't be mean Dad! John doesn't know your sense of humour yet."

"Humour?" echoed John. "I'm being teased? Oh thank the stars! I thought, he thought I'd asked him and not you and then…" he laughed, "I'm babbling aren't I?"

"Yes yes you are but it's cute."

"Ohhh stop your blathering and show me the ring!" squeaked Jackie.

Rose proffered her hand forward and after much ohhing and ahhing John cleared his throat to speak,

"I'd like to actually pay for that at some time so I need a job. Rose said she does some work for this universe's Torchwood could I have anything to offer them bearing in mind what I have up here?" he tapped his head lightly.

"And how does that feel nowadays?" asked Pete.

"It still hurts sometimes but not like before. I can contain it better now and as time goes on I think I will barely notice it."

"And accessing those memories won't give you more pain?"

"I really don't think so no. I can access them at will now, it's not like they are pressing down on me anymore."

"Well in that case yes we Torchwood could use you but in the same way as I won't allow Rose to be placed in danger neither will you be. You'll be strictly office based and on an as we need you basis so most of the time you'll receive your retainer but actually be based here at home."

"And that's another thing," added Rose. "We'd like to move in to the wing if the offer is still there."

"Of course it is but when and when do you want to be married?"

"Is tomorrow too soon?" asked John, he wasn't even really joking but he knew that wouldn't be possible.

Jackie laughed, "That's asking a lot of even my legendary party organising skills but if we hold the reception here and maybe even have you married in the gardens I can't see why I can't do what we need to do within two weeks. You'll need a licence."

"I'll need a birth certificate then."

"And I can have that arranged by 11 this morning if I get to work." said Peter passing his son back to Jackie. He paused as he passed Rose and looked at her wistfully,

"I've only had a daughter for a few months and now I'm losing her."

"You're not losing me Dad you are gaining a second son and if we live in the wing we'll be under the same roof and still be able to see you all every day."

"I will hold you both to that." and then to John, "Congratulations and well done on taking my ribbing so well I've been told I have an odd sense of humour sometimes."

"Yes Sir." Agreed John.

"I said to call me Pete."

"Pete."

"Now if you two call in on me around 11.30 I'll have a certificate made up and you can go to the Registry Office and apply for a licence before having lunch in town?"

"That sounds like a plan Si-, I mean Pete we'll see you then, shall we Rose?"

"Yes I think so and in the meantime maybe we can have a poke about in the wing?"

Jackie nodded,

"I'll have it properly cleaned and aired out for you as well."

"Thanks Mum, come on John let's have a look see." she took his hand and pulled him after her.

Jackie watched happily as her only daughter and future son in law left the room hand in hand. Just a few weeks ago she had been sure this relationship was doomed and would end in some horrible tragedy. Now she had a wedding to plan in as little as two weeks! She turned her attention to Tony who was wriggling and cooing in her arms,

"And you my beautiful boy will need a suit, oh no a tux! A beautiful baby sized tux."

Rose led John to the far side of the mansion and turned the lock on an as yet unknown part of the property.

"Stop! I should carry you over the threshold!"

"You can do that after I am Mrs John Smith and when your leg is stronger."

He pouted as she pulled him gently through the door and after she had turned the key in the lock again she pressed his back to the door and pushed herself in to him before gently and seductively pressing her lips to his. She nibbled at his full and pouting lower lip and explored his mouth with her tongue only pulling away from him when she needed to come up for air.

"I should pout more often." joked John and then he asked more seriously, "Where's the bedroom?"


	22. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty six

"Who needs a bedroom?" asked Rose as she tugged his shirt free from the waist band of his jeans.

"Well strictly speaking no one but what about this leg? I'm not sure it will hold both you AND me up."

Rose dropped to her knees saying, "When did I suggest it needed to hold me up as well?" Her hands were at his fly which she lowered in one fluid movement before sliding her hand in through the opening in the jeans and in his boxers to grasp his already rock hard shaft firmly in her hand. John groaned as she released him and placed a feather light kiss at is tip.

She rocked forwards and swallowed him inside her mouth. As she coiled her tongue around him she felt is hands move to her head to anchor her beautiful lips on him. She began dragging her lips up and down his length and when he began to rock with her she raised her hands one to his balls and the second to a nipple. John threw his head back and only narrowly avoided braining himself on the door he was braced against and he roared Rose's name as he came apart and shot himself straight down her throat. Rose swallowed and held him in her mouth until he softened slightly,

"See we didn't need a bed."

"I didn't but I will to return the favour." he kicked off his jeans and boxers that were pooled at his feet and pulled Rose up to face him.

"That was incredible but I meant it, where is the bedroom?"

"This way I think." said Rose pulling him behind her. She ran lightly up the stairs but paused when she realised he was struggling with a stiff leg as well as a stiffening cock. She ran her eyes over it before stroking along his length and dragging him after her.

She threw open a door that contained a large double bed with brass head and foot boards. Giggling she turned and said,

"I'm sure I can find a use for those some time when you are fitter." She stood before the bed and whined,

"I'm still dressed."

"Not for long." John made short work of stripping her and she removed the last of his clothing, his socks, with her teeth before dragging her tongue up his taut body and finally lying on her back amidst the dusty sheets.

"This is filthy!"

"Let me make it filthier." John's voice had dropped an octave and was husky with desire. He moved to her feet and took each toe one by one and suckled on them before trailing a line of kisses up her legs and inner thighs but stopping just short of her junction. She sighed as he bypassed where she wanted his clever tongue to be.

He ignored her sigh of frustration and carried on travelling North delivering baby kisses and soft bites to her sensitised skin until she begged him to go back down. Eventually he obliged her and circled her folds with his tongue before parting them and teasing her clit with his teeth. She screamed and now it was her turn to tie her fingers in knots in his hair.

His tongue felt as if it was everywhere inside her and as her juices flowed he lapped her and felt her shudder as she tightened around him. Their activity had sent clouds of dust in to the air and John coughed as he came up for air.

"I feel dirty." he coughed.

"There is a bathroom here with a big shower, we could wash?"

"Well there's an idea." grinned John in reply.

A few minutes later and they were both stood under a torrent of freezing cold water and shrieking with laughter as they clutched at each other. Clinches that began in laughter ended in high passion as the water warmed up and relaxed their dusty bodies.

Rose pushed John to the cubicles floor and moved down with him. The cold water had done nothing to dampen his ardour and Rose manoeuvred him until his bum was on the floor with his legs stretched out in front of him. She pulled and teased him until he was gasping and as hard as granite before she lowered herself on to his lap and took him deep inside her. She moved slowly on him and he put his hands behind him to rock against her as she sent him to new dizzying heights of pleasure alongside her. He felt as if his heart would leap out of his chest and burst as he crested the wave of another intense orgasm. He had screamed her name more than once and she his and now as he came back down from his high he was whispering her name. She had fallen on to him with her head buried in his shoulder as she took in great lung fulls of air and only when her breathing had calmed did she try and speak.

"I love you so much John. I can't wait to be your wife and live with you here. I…"

"You what?"

"I never ever imagined my life could be this good after he… after the Cybermen and Daleks. I thought all I wanted was him and I pushed you away and hurt you so very much. I'm so sorry John, so very sorry."

"Shhhh, if you hadn't wanted him you wouldn't have looked for him and who knows what would have happened then? Maybe Davros would have won… None of us would be here then."

"He was wrong about you and I; and cruel too."

John started, what did she mean he was wrong? He had given her John to make better and grow old with how was that wrong? Did she mean she couldn't love him even now?

"I don't understand Rose." was all he could think of to say. He was naked with her. She was still sat on him. He was still buried inside her and she might be saying she didn't love him?

"It's easy. He said you committed genocide when you threw that lever but what else were you supposed to do? And he left you with all of that in your head. You were in so much pain I was scared it might kill you."

John sank back against the shower cubicle wall and blew out a long breath,

"OK I understand now, I thought…"

"You thought what?"

"I thought you were gong to say he was wrong about us growing old together and you making me better."

"He is wrong about me making you better, you never needed it. He was wrong and he should have stayed to help with your pain as well."

"Donna needed him more than I did."

"Even now you defend him."

"He gave you to me."

Rose nodded slowly, "Yes he did. Maybe I'm being too harsh?"

"You are but I understand that. You love him still but you want to diminish him in your mind. I have an idea. We should go back to the bay. Just the two of us. Tell him, show him even."

"He won't be there, he can't be."

"No he won't but do you think if you ever really needed him to know something that he wouldn't hear you?"

The water was running cooler now and Rose shifted on him and sat back.

"We don't have long to do this in. We get the licence today."

"We don't need long. Just a day."

Rose stood up and offered her hand to John to help him stand.

"No towels John, we will have to air dry."

"And then to Torchwood."

"And then to Torchwood and to make those travel plans."


	23. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty seven

They didn't want to lie back on the dusty bed to dry so instead and rather bizarrely they poked around the main bedroom and it's en suite until they were dry enough to get back in to their clothes.

"It's plenty big enough for us." observed John

"Yes it's a good size and we are close to Mum and Dad but separate as well."

"Being close is important to you isn't it?"

"Yeah, for so long it was Mum and I against the world and then I left… Well I'm back now, and I've never had a Dad and now I do and a baby brother to boot, and a fiancé and I want you all near me. Is that selfish? John what do you want?"

"I want whatever makes you happy and I've not done any of this before, none of it so it's all new to me."

"If you aren't happy you will tell me won't you?"

"Of course I will and what will make me very happy now is to get that licence we need and arrange the travel we need to do."

Rose nodded and extended her hand to him,

"I'll just collect my bag and then I'll drive us."

Jackie saw them leaving and told them that the cleaners would go right through the wing that day and the next. Rose didn't mention their going away; she wanted to have the details to hand and present it as a fait accompli. That way there were less likely to be questions and if John was right they would only need a day, two at the most, so it shouldn't impact too much on any planning.

They were able to collect documentation for John as Pete had promised by 11am. He now had a birth certificate and passport and a provisional photo driving licence all in the very original name of John Smith and he joked that the name suited him perfectly.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked him.

"Well I'm not very original either am I? I'm a duplicate a carbon copy and even carbon based."

"Don't say that John. I prefer to think of you as…. As a twin."

"Twins eh?" and he waggled his eyebrows.

Rose rolled her eyes at him,

"Yes a twin and no I don't want or need the other thank you very much."

John still wasn't quite so sure about that but he kept is doubts to himself that was what this trip was all about anyway. He wondered if Pete had realised the passport would be tested so soon.

Rose was adamant that she didn't want to use Torchwood for their travel plans. It wasn't that she was going to hide what they were doing from Pete and Jackie but she didn't need to broadcast it and as such they chose a small and independent travel agent to handle their travel requirements. They could leave the next day and arrive home the day after. A hotel room was booked and all they had to do now was go home, pack and tell Jackie and Pete of their plans.

A license had been as easy to arrange as the travel, they could collect it in 10 days time leaving them free to marry whenever and wherever they chose thereafter; so long as the marriage was witnessed and registered all would be legal and well.

-

Back at the mansion Rose was nervous and pacing. They had each packed an overnight bag and Rose was trying to work out what to say at dinner.

"Just tell them we are having a night away to relax." suggested John.

"Mum won't like that she will think I mean a night away from her."

"How about you say a night before wedding preparations mean we are too busy?"

"That might work."

"Or we could tell them the truth?"

"That will start a whole other conversation off. I'll try the 'just a night away before we get stuck in line' and see if that works."

"Are you ready?"

She looked at her wrist watch and nodded.

"It's diner time at least if we aren't late they won't be in a bad mood straight away."

John caught her hand and pulled her to him,

"All we are doing is trying to find you a… a door to close."

"You mean closure? How very *politically correct.*"

"No I mean you need to say goodbye… properly. Otherwise I'm worried he will always hang over us like a dark, threatening cloud."

"The Oncoming Storm?"

"Quite. I couldn't have expressed it better."

"It's what…"

"It's what his enemies refer to him as… I know."

"Is it all really up there?" she indicated his head.

He nodded.

"How does that feel?"

"Molto bene… It feels better than it did before."

"Does it still hurt?"

"A little when I am tired but sleep takes care of that. Come on we'll be late."

"I feel like I'm about to be fed to the lions."

"I'm right beside you and I won't let anything eat you."

Rose sighed heavily, took John's hand and left the safety of the room to walk to dinner.

Dinner was fine. Jackie accepted Rose's story but John hadn't missed the furtive glances she kept shooting at Pete and he wondered if Pete was in for an evening of complaints from his wife. After all if Pete had not supplied him with a passport that very morning he couldn't be going anywhere, and the chances were high that if he didn't have the means to travel then Rose wouldn't be going away either.

They left as soon as they had helped to clear away and it was clear that Rose was very relieved to be away from them both.

"Are you sure you want to live so close by?" John teased.

"Yes I am but don't ask me to tell Mum I'm leaving her with a wedding to plan in two weeks and taking off for a night at the start of it again."

"I only intend marrying once Rose."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way. Maybe I should shut up and go to bed before I say anything else I shouldn't."

John rubbed her shoulders and felt how tense she still was. "You're tense." She shrugged and winced at the knots that action had revealed to her, "Yeah I am."

"Lie down and let me see if I can help with that."

She allowed him to lead her to the bed and before she lay down she lifted her t shirt over her head and then she lay on her stomach with her head turned towards him and with her eyes fixed unblinking on his taut and muscular body.


	24. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty eight

John would have liked to make love to her there and then but she was clearly stressed and he wanted her in the right frame of mind for tomorrow. Gently he suggested she bathe first and then he would try and relax her to sleep. She had protested that it was too early but after he had reminded her they needed to be up with the dawn chorus the following morning she agreed.

When she was scrubbed pink and exfoliated she lay down again on her stomach and John began to work his magic on her. He poured a small amount of scented massage oil in his hands and rubbed them together to warm and spread the oil. Rose was still damp and he worked the water in to her skin with the oil. In short order she was sighing deeply and due to a super human effort on his part he manage to keep the massage from becoming sexual. He wanted Rose to have a good nights sleep and he was intending to massage her until she was snoring.

When he was sure she was asleep he stood back and watched her. Her features were in repose and she was snoring softly. He covered her gently and went through to the rooms shower room to wash his hands free of the oil. His own body had been turned on by stroking Rose's and he found his hand wandering to his shaft. He smiled as he allowed his senses to be filled by what he was doing and he entered the shower stall knowing how this would end.

He allowed the warm water to wash over and relax him before taking himself to the inevitable climax and he grunted as he found his release. He wasn't entirely sure what his fiancé would make of his behaviour; she had been appalled that first time but then things had been very different. He washed away the evidence and decided that one day he would ask her what she thought about self pleasuring but for now he needed to sleep. Tomorrow would be a big day and he was worried how he was going to cope in a plane again. That first time had been horrendous. The pressure had made his head hurt until he thought he was going to suffer an aneurysm; not something he was keen to experience again. He had kept his fears to himself; Rose needed to close that part of her life away if they were to have a future together and she didn't need to be worrying about him. He had survived that first time and is head bothered him far less now than it had back then.

When he was dry he slipped in to bed beside Rose. He was naked and spooned with her naked body to share her body heat. She murmured in her sleep and he whispered, "Shhh." in her ear before allowing sleep to creep over him.

The alarm clocks shrill beeping disturbed his slumber and when he blearily opened his eyes he was surprised to find Rose fully dressed and seated on the bed just looking at him.

"Good morning." she said brightly. "Come on time to get up!"

"Well you are more chipper than I anticipated."

"I slept really well but woke up before the alarm so I decided to get ready."

"Are you driving us?"

"Mum asked David if he'd take us to the airport."

"That was good of her, and good of him to agree. It's very early."

"Stop grumbling and get dressed!"

"I'll grumble if I want to. Where are my pain killers?"

"In the bathroom cabinet. Are you in pain?"

"No but I want to carry some on me today."

"Why?"

"I wasn't going to say but I remember my last plane journey a little too well." he replied with a grimace.

Rose's face creased with worry,

"Oh my God. I'd forgotten! I'm surprised you remember anything about that you kept blacking out."

"You held my head in your lap."

Rose nodded, "It was hard to see you in so much pain. It will be even harder now… Do you think that will happen again?"

"I hope not but I want to be prepared if it does."

Rose retrieved the tablets and put some in her own pocket before handing him the rest to carry,

"Just in case you can't get to them I have some as well."

"My head is so much better now I'm hopeful that I am fretting over nothing."

"I hope so too. You need to get ready David will be here soon."

"Give me ten minutes and I'll be with you."

Ten minutes later they left the room and went through to the kitchen for a quick caffeine injection. Jackie was there with Tony and she wished them both a pleasant trip and urged Rose to keep in contact with home. As coffee mugs were downed the sound of a car on gravel alerted them to David's arrival. All four went back out to the large hallway and John picked up both of their bags as Rose kissed her Mother and brother goodbye.

"Give Dad my love too."

"I'm here so you can give it to me yourself." said Pete as he descended the stair case and then to John, "You look after my little girl and yourself and when you get home tomorrow we'll get stuck in to those wedding plans."

"Yes Sir, I mean Pete. I'll look after us both and we will be home before you know it."

Jackie and Pete waved them off and presently they arrived at the airport. Their flight was an early one and although John still harboured some trepidation he was hopeful that they would return tomorrow both with clearer heads.


	25. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty nine

The flight wasn't as bad as John had feared. There was some pain but he was able to mask it well and aside from one flight attendant who repeatedly made offers of assistance the were left untroubled.

As John massaged his temples for the umpteenth time Rose whispered to him,

"Would a cold wash cloth help?"

"No I'm OK."

"That attendant fancies you."

"She's just doing her job Rose."

"No she isn't and if she is why aren't the others? I keep half expecting to hear her ask if there is a doctor on board."

John shot her a look that made Rose flush and mutter an apology.

"It's alright. I'm alright and if she fancies me well tough because I don't fancy her."

When the seat belt lights were again switched on John heaved a sigh of relief as that meant they would be coming in to land and his infernal head would stop giving him such grief.

"I guess we will be honeymooning in the UK then?" asked Rose.

"Maybe. I've heard Cardiff is pretty."

"Yes it is and there is a good hotel at the bay. I think it's called St David's; even some celebrities are said to frequent it."

"When we get home maybe we should look it up."

Rose grinned at him, "You said home."

He nodded, "Yes I did."

The plane had taxied to a standstill and the cabin crew were getting ready to allow the passengers to disembark. The super attentive flight attendant had made arrangements for John and Rose to exit the plane first and as he left the plane John thanked her.

"Don't encourage her!" Rose hissed at him.

"Don't be so jealous!" John had replied, but secretly he was delighted that she was jealous.

They only had hand luggage as it was only an overnight stay so they quickly made their way to the taxi rank and were driven to their hotel. They had deliberately chosen a different one from the one they had found when John had arrived in Rose's life so it was a little further from the beach than that hotel had been. After checking in and being shown to their room John found he was itching to get going and was pacing the room.

"You're like a caged animal." noted Rose.

"I'm nervous."

"Nervous? Why?"

"Because this is important to us; if this doesn't help you I'm scared for what it will mean for us."

"It won't change how I feel about you John."

"I know but it will make it harder for you to move on."

"I have moved on but I think I know what you mean." She stood up and crossed the room to where he was pacing, catching hold of his hands she spoke gently, "Stop that, you are going to wear a hole in the carpet." John stood still but he was still fidgety. "Shall we go?" she asked.

"Do you need anything?" John asked her.

"Only you."

"Do you know what you want to say?"

"I think so, come on."

They each slipped on a jacket as they both remembered how cold and windswept the beach had been the last time they had been there and that done they left the hotel hand in hand.

The walk was longer than Rose remembered even accounting for the fact that they were staying at a different hotel and when they passed where they had stayed with John she marvelled at how they had manhandled him as far as they had.

And then just as suddenly they had arrived. They'd long left behind the picnicking families as this far along the beach there were no touristy shops or conveniences to attract them.

John held back as Rose walked a lonely path to where the TARDIS had stood a few months before. She turned and beckoned him nearer but he only moved a couple of paces nearer; this was her time to communicate with him.

Rose didn't have anything worked out in her head preferring to believe that when the time came she would know what to say to him. For a long time she just stood and stared at the place that old and so familiar blue box had stood; eventually words came to her.

She told him that she loved him. And then she told him that she hated him. She loved him for showing her all the wonder that the universe had to offer. She hated him for not being able to save her; for letting her fall towards the void; if Pete hadn't…

She had hated him for leaving John in her care but now she loved him for that in even greater measure. She hated what he had said to John; how he'd been born in battle and committed genocide and she hated him for leaving the man she now loved with all her heart and soul with so much physical and emotional pain. And yet she loved him for knowing what she needed when at the time even she hadn't known it herself.

Her last words to him had been shouted at the sky. She had simply said,

"I forgive you. Thank you."

When she turned back to John her face was streaked with tears but beneath the tears she was smiling, and even as she stumbled towards him her arms were stretched out for him to gather her up in his arms which of course he did.

For several long minutes she wept gently in to his shoulder as he held her and rubbed her back and whispered soothing words in to her hair. Finally she pulled back from him and wiped her wet face with her hands. John offered her his handkerchief which she took gratefully. When she was once again calm and composed John asked her what she wanted to do. Her reply was simple,

"I want chips."

"Chips?"

"Yes chips."

"You wanted them once before."

Rose nodded, "I know but today my love, I want them with you. Piping hot and shared out of the paper." As she said those words she laid her head, turned so that one ear was pressed against his chest, and listened to his single human heart beating it's steady rhythm.


	26. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

The rest of the day was spent quietly. Rose had her chips and her wish to share them with John from the paper and despite the cool weather they walked back with their bare feet in the surf and John was pleased to note that Rose was smiling more as they approached the hotel once more.

"My feet are all sandy."

"Yeah mine too and soooo cold!"

"All of me is a bit cold; maybe we should have a hot bath and order some room service?"

"Whatever you want Rose. This is about you and what you want and need."

"I want you."

John nodded and smiled happily, "I swear I'm not going anywhere Rose, ever."

They were back at the hotel now and after making their way to their room they ran a deep bubble bath to share. They stepped in together and took opposite ends and allowed the water to warm and soothe their bodies. For a long time they just lay together quietly until Rose began to share what she had said on the beach.

"You don't have to tell me Rose, it was for you."

"I know but I'd like to tell you… unless it makes you uncomfortable."

"I can let you know if it does."

Rose told him simply and when she was finished he drew her forwards in the water and turned her so that she was reclining against his chest with her body nestled between his legs.

As they lay together he lazily soaped her body and as he washed her breasts she felt a need begin to throb in her very core. John heard her breathing hitch as her circled her aureoles with his soapy fingers and breathed in her ear,

"Can I?"

She nodded wordlessly and sighed as he rolled her pebbled nipples between his finger and thumb squeezing but keeping her the right side of pleasure and pain as his own ardour became apparent. He was sticking in to her back and Rose turned herself to face him. Immediately he was at her lips pressing his own to hers with an urgency that surprised even him. She opened her mouth granting him access to her tongue as she moved forwards on his lap and took him inside her velvet depths. She hadn't realised how much she had needed this until she began to move on him. She made no pretence of what she wanted; she wanted to come hard and fast and they both used their hands to brace themselves against the walls of the tub. As she rode him faster and faster he bucked with her pushing himself to move higher and faster before he finally gave way to the feelings she was producing in him and exploded inside her. Rose climaxed moments behind him and as she rippled along his length he stiffened again and poured himself inside her once more.

Collapsing down on to his chest Rose clung to him as she regulated her breathing before speaking shakily,

"I… I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm not. It's what you needed and it was incredible for me as well."

"I didn't hurt you?"

"Not at all. It was incredible."

Still breathing heavily she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. They stayed that way until the water grew uncomfortably cool. John added more hot water and Rose slipped off him before they silently washed.

John stepped out first and put a robe on before handing a second robe to Rose. Then they together moved back to the suites main room and lay on the bed together to dry.  
>John spoke first,<p>

"We should order some food. What would you like?"

"Surprise me."

John nodded and ordered two roast dinners with all the trimming and treacle tart with custard for dessert. It was comfort food but he decided comfort was what was required.

Rose was happy with his choices and they both polished off their meals before again retiring to bed.

"Back home tomorrow. Are you ready?"

"I am yes. Are you?"

"Very, in less than two weeks you will be my wife. I'm completely ready for that."

"Lots to do though."

"Jackie will have that under control."

"Yes she will. I'm tired."

"Go to sleep then."

"Is the alarm set?"

"It is. We won't oversleep."

-

It was the wedding day.

A beautiful ceremony had been arranged to take place in the grounds of the mansion followed by a lavish reception to be held in and around the house itself.

The private wing had been cleaned and scrubbed and furnishings had been chosen by the very happy couple. John had moved in to it as soon as it was ready but they had decided that Rose would remain living in the main house until they were actually wed.

John, as the Groom made a traditional speech and Rose, as a modern bride chose to make one herself. She made the usual toasts and gave thanks to her parents but it wasn't until she and John were safely in their bedroom that she finished her speech making for the day.

"Before we, well you know. I need to tell you some things."

"That sounds ominous."

"It's really not."

John nodded, "Go on."

"You know what I said on the beach and how I thanked him for everything."

John nodded again, "Is this going somewhere?"

"Shut up!" but she took his hands in her own to soften the harsh words.

"Shutting up."

"Well I never thanked you."

"Me?"

"Just listen! You came back and you gave me a second chance after everything I did and said. You didn't want to I know but you did and I never properly thanked you for letting me in and letting me show you how much I love you."

"I never asked to be thanked Rose."

"I know and neither did he but I thanked him and now I want to thank you." Rose was still in her wedding gown and John in his tuxedo. His hands were still in her own but now she released them and used one to undo his bow tie with the words, "Not cool in the bedroom." and the second she used to rub his growing erection through his suit trousers.

"Mr Smith, I have been away from this for over a week, something I want to never have to say again."

"Mrs Smith, I can promise you you will never have to again either."

The key was turned in the lock and in the distance the party could still be heard in full swing; but no one would miss them for a while.

~fin~


End file.
